


I Hope You Understand This Isn't Over

by Racoonisphere



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna/Elsa Incest (Disney), Bisexual Anna (Disney), Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Sex, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, smut with plot, too much plot for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonisphere/pseuds/Racoonisphere
Summary: Elsa is going to meet Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven for that night of charades her sister had promised, but she might have some other things in mind despite Anna's engagement. In other news, Elsa's reason to stay in the forest is much more dreadful than anyone imagined.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna, Kristoff & Ryder Nattura, Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Comments: 30
Kudos: 110





	1. So, She's A Bit Of A Fixer Upper

The ocean breeze was cold as Elsa rode the Nokk over the frozen Dark Sea, following up the coming of winter, which had doused the enchanted forest in a thin layer of snow. Somehow, it made the place more magical than it already was. Her butterfly-esk cape flew beautifully in the wind as did her platinum blonde hair. The afternoon sun shone high, it's reflection gleaming on the strong ice below frosty hooves. Today was Friday. Her sis had sent a letter through Gale telling her how she planned charades, also not to be late so hopefully she gets there early. It shouldn't be too long before she reached Arendelle's warmer fjord anyways, remembering the path she had followed the wave on.

To her, it was still a miracle she was able to stop it and save their kingdom. Everyone was safe and stood now under Queen Anna's ruling. Knowing her sister very well, she had no doubt of how perfect the woman was for Arendelle. She knew everyone and had a connection with them. Something Elsa tried hard to match, but couldn't quite completely get. Some of the townsfolk still couldn't trust her after the… freezing over the fjord incident, however much she tried to fix the mistakes of the past. But here, here she was free! More free than she ever could have been stuck in her ice palace on the North Mountain. Free to come and go from Ahtohalen and view past memories to pass the time, while assisting the Northuldra whenever they needed her. Their ways were interesting and she was proud to be able to stand among them now, like the other forest spirits. There was still relief in her heart when she rode over through the fjord's cold, yet still liquified, water towards the docks, to see Arendelle standing strong and proud. It seemed as if winter had not even arrived besides the frigid wind and the lack of leaves on the trees. The sight of everything just the way she had left it was something to behold. Wherever she may go, this was the place she was raised and will always have a place in her heart. 

Reaching land, Elsa dismounted from the water stallion, resting a hand on the spirits neck till it turned from her and jumped back into its waters. She took in a deep breath of the salty water air before starting her way through town towards the castle. Anna was likely to be doing paperwork. Something she was glad not to have to do anymore. Though, she wondered how well the queen was faring with it. Thinking of Anna, she realizes just how much she's missed her over just the past week since they've seen each other. Missed her warm hugs and soft eyes.. For years they had secretly been lovers, meeting at night to confess their lust for each other and getting every touch they had desired for 13 years. Then there was the voice, and their journey. There was just no time for that when something else was far more important. By the end, Kristoff had finally done what Elsa would never be allowed to. Her ginger love was to be married to the mountain man now, likely sometime soon with how excited her sister seemed about the whole thing. In some ways that broke her heart, but in others, she was so happy for her little sister. Kristoff had a great heart and was definitely a good man, however he was raised or whatever his origins may be. 

The winter spirit didn't bother stopping at the castle door, walking right in as if she still owned the place. Technically, she still had some sort of status, right? Regardless, she was queen once and was a spirit now, so she shall do as she pleases. Walking up the stairs felt surreal, almost feeling like she was floating, her hand loosely gripping the railing. She couldn't wait to see her sister again. How gorgeous she must look in her chosen queen attire. Before she knew it, she was sprinting down the hallway in her icy flats, sliding to a stop outside Anna's door. Taking a few breaths to not give away she was just running, Elsa knocked on the door. Instantly, she was greeted with a "come in!" She opens the door just enough for her to slip inside and then closes it behind her, careful not to catch her capes. The queen was indeed in the midst of reading through paperwork, declarations of the such and past treaties. The ginger looked away from her work as the door clicked close, doing a double take as she saw Elsa. 

"Elsa!" Spastically pushing herself from the desk, Anna throws her arms around Elsa, who was laughing about her sister's surprise and excitement. She hugged her back very tightly until Anna had to pull away so she could cup Elsa's face in her warm hands and stare at all those gorgeous features she had missed so much. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you!" A small tear threatened to fall in Anna's left eye, so Elsa leans forward to press a cold kiss to it. 

"I've missed you, too, Anna.." Life really wasn't the same without her sister. Sure, there was the adventure and freedom of living out of the castle and away from being responsible for countless people, but living this life without Anna often made it dull. The ginger queen gave a small giggle as the frigid lips met her closed eyelid, her heart bursting with love for her older sister. Elsa's lips then traveled soft kisses down, across the younger woman's jaw to her mouth. One of her arms wrapped tightly around Anna's waist as the other snaked up her back so she could slip her fingers within the tight ginger locks tied up in a bun. Anna's own arms held tightly around Elsa's back, keeping her sister's body ever closer as she gets lost in their moment. Then a loud knock sounded at the door. Panicking, Anna pushes herself from her sister's grip. 

"O-one second!" Now also joined in with the panic, Elsa looks around quickly, spotting the desk and rushing herself underneath it in an attempt to hide. "No, no, no, no, nooo!" Anna wistfully watches her and then the door, giving in to her sister's unspoken plan and taking her seat at the desk. A light blush blooms over her face as Elsa ducks inside the bottom of her dark green dress. Taking a deep breath to steady her heart rate, she calls back to the door. "Alright, come in!" Kristoff opens the door, dressed in his usual scruffy attire as if he had just come back from delivering ice. He smiles at his queen, leaving the door open as he walks in. 

"Well, hello there, your majesty~" The mountain man takes a bow, grinning at Anna, who giggles at his slightly mocking poise. 

"Oh Kristoff, it's just you." She wanted to stand up and meet him with an embrace, but that would give her sister away.. and the fact she was under her dress. It was fine for Elsa to be in the castle since she was still a royal, even if she stepped down from the hierarchy position, but she still wanted some alone time with her before they had to join the rest of the group for charades. Kristoff, however, seemed very confused by the fact she stayed seated. Very unusual. He has to wonder if he did something wrong. 

"Uh yeah, just me." Standing back upright, he takes another step towards Anna, making her shift nervously. Elsa, meanwhile, had to try keeping herself together and quiet while kneeling beside Anna's hot gorgeous freckled legs. She couldn't help herself, one of her hands sneaking forward to delicately trace along the inside of her sister's right leg, causing the woman to shudder. "I was just, I don't know.." Thankfully, Kristoff was too busy trying to find the words to notice. Anna tried to close her legs, but Elsa's hand lingered between them, giving her leverage to press a mix of cold and hot kisses to Anna's legs, up from her calves to how far she'd dare reach on her thighs. Desperately trying to stay focused with what Kristoff was saying, she nods quickly in acknowledgement that she was still listening, hoping to mask how much her breath had turned ragged. The blush on her face deepened to a rosy color upon the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. "Thinking maybe since Elsa isn't here, yet.." 

"Ahuh, ahuh.." The queen airily breathes out in a listening response. Elsa's hand had slowly inched forward so her fingers could just brush the slightly moistened cloth covering Anna's hot needs. 

"We could have some alone time together..?" Anna jolts at the contact, almost falling out of the chair. Kristoff reeled in surprise, taking a step back. 

"Wait- what?!" It was absolutely impossible to focus on what Kristoff was saying with her sister doing what she was to her body. "I- I mean.. Kristoff, I would love to, I really would, but I have.." She laughs nervously, speaking fast. "I have things I still need to do today before Elsa gets here. Paperwork and.. yeah.." Anna tries her best to avoid his gaze, looking past him. It didn't help that Elsa's fingers hadn't stopped their prodding and rubbing, but at least it wasn't a startling surprise anymore. 

"I- yeah, sure uhm. Yeah, ok. Not now then. Uh Anna, are you ok?" The rugged blonde looks at her with immense concern, wondering what might have put her in such a mood. She must be working too much. "Your face is really red. Do you have a fever? Is that… lipstick on your cheek?" Among the deep redness on Anna's face, a cherry red kiss mark laid ominously on her face, sending her in a new bout of panic after knowing it was there. Elsa bit her lip, listening to the conversation, a dark blush on her own face. 

"What? Yes! Yes, I'm fine. This?" She reached up with a kinda shaky hand to rub the lipstick smudge off with two fingers. "Nooo, this isn't lipstick. This is.. cherry tart! From lunch!" Another nervous laugh and then she puts the covered fingers in her mouth, her tongue quickly licking off the substance from her digits. "Mmmm!" A small moan that she could release without question while Elsa's fingers find a way to slip under the fabric and into her aroused heat. Anna's heart beat fast and hard, hoping she was convincing enough that Kristoff would stop being suspicious. Though he just said nothing, continue to stare at her with concern. "Now, if y-you'll excuse me.. I must get back to my work." Her head quickly turned back to look at the paperwork littered across the wood surface of her desk. "Please close the door when you leave." She whispers out, unable to go any louder now without letting out another moan. Her sister's cold fingers were teasing lengthy rubs up and down her clit. 

"Right… I'll.. see you later, then." Dismayed, Kristoff exits Anna's room, closing the door behind him like he was asked to. Anna knew she would feel bad about it later, but now she was so relieved she could finally spread her legs open for her sister. She leans over her desk now as quiet moans spill from her mouth. With Kristoff out of the room, Elsa was given free spirit for her fingers to finally slip inside her lover. Just one to start, knowing it had been quite a while since they had done this. Her other hand carefully tugged the queen's hips closer, making Anna lean back in the chair instead, her hands gripping tightly on the wooden fixture. Anna's mouth hung open, quiet pants being her way to stop herself from moaning out as the older woman fingered her, a second finger being added barely a minute after. Gods how she had missed this feeling her sister could give her. Not even Kristoff could get close to mimicking what she could do. Elsa's thumb rubbed circles over the bundle of nerves of her clit while her index and middle finger went to work sliding in and out of Anna's soaked sex. 

"Elsa!" Anna grits her teeth, her chest heaving. Elsa's fingers curl in, striking just the right spot. The ginger gasps and cries out uncontrollably, her body trembling. When Elsa finally removes her fingers, satisfied with the job she had completed and the marks she had delivered over Anna's legs, the Arendellian queen lays limp against her chair. Anna's head lays back over the chair, softly gasping for breath. Her bun now a mess of ginger hair. A grin prominent on her face, Elsa removes herself from under Anna's dress and the desk. "I.. can't.. believe you." Anna tries to glare at her sister, but ends up just giving her a dreamy look. In response, the platinum blonde dips her nectar covered fingers into her lipstick smeared mouth, closing her eyes as she tastes Anna on her digits. 

"Mmmm~ Cherry tart." Finally, a small smile finds its way to Anna's mouth, a small sigh coming from her. 

"You could have gotten us both into so much trouble." Anna reached under her dress to peel down the damp panties she had previously been wearing, pulling them off and then tossing them into a basket of dirty clothes. She then stood and made her way over to her large mahogany dresser, polished finely enough that it shined with the sunlight coming in from the windows. Elsa raised an eyebrow, following Anna over to her dresser, her gaze catching on the discarded underwear for a moment. 

"I thought that's how you liked it." Hand moving in her dresser till she pulls out a fresh pair of panties, Anna smirks. 

"Yeah, well… being queen now has changed my perspective." Elsa moves her body to align against the back of Anna's, her arms exploring over the younger woman's front. Anna's eyes go wide, taken by surprise again as her sister's hands roam up and down. One squeezes her covered breast while the other rubs downwards toward her less barriered heat. 

"Mine, too~" A new burning blush grew over Anna's face, wondering what had gotten into her sister. She must have really missed her. Not that the ginger didn't feel the same, but she hadn't ever seen Elsa like this before. It took everything in her to pull away from her loving sister's grasp. 

"Elsa, we can't do this! I.. I'm going to be married eventually- soon! We have to stop doing this!" Still facing her sister as she talks, she pulls on the underwear. Elsa grimaces and looks away, put down with how quick this moment had come. She knew Anna would feel this way, but there was still hope that conversation would take a bit longer to come. False hope clearly. Sighing, she waves her hand dismissively.

"Fine. It won't happen again." She struggled not to smile, having a strong belief Anna wouldn't be able to last without her touch. It was a hunch based on experience, but one she would have to bet on. Anna seemed surprised Elsa was just willing to drop it altogether just because she asked her to, even though they had been strongly bonded for years. 

"Wait.. what? I mean- yeah, alright! Good! Uhmm-" As the queen's eyes dart away in confusion, Elsa saunters over to the door, wiping off the smeared lipstick from her mouth. Hand on the door, she conjured a piece of ice in her other hand to use as a mirror so she could make sure she had gotten it all off. Then, thawing the piece, she waves a farewell to Anna.

"I'll see you in the library for charades then." A smug grin on her expression, Elsa doesn't wait for a reply before opening the door and stepping out, closing it behind her as Kristoff had done. Anna was left dumbfounded in her bedroom, wondering what just happened.


	2. In Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is such a tease to her poor sister~

Kristoff was up for acting first, leaving Elsa, Anna, and Olaf on the couch. Anna was on the right most corner, giving Elsa the chance to scoot uncomfortably close to her while keeping an innocent composure. Before being the last one to join them in the library, Anna had taken her hair down from its graceful up-do, meaning the ginger locks were free to cover her face when she started to blush of her sister's antics. Seeing the two so close, Olaf thought to also squish up against them, giving Elsa even more excuse as to why she was so close to her sister. Not that anyone but her suspicious queen would suspect anything was up. Instead of looking at Kristoff or her sister, Anna stares at the flickering fire, trying to use that to get her mind off the cold thigh subtly rubbing against her. 

"Alright." Kristoff pulls a small strip of paper from his buddy, Sven's, basket. Figuring out what he was gonna do, he drops the slip of paper and does the imitation of sitting in a chair. Reaching out his arm, he scribbles on an imaginary piece of paper with an imaginary pen, his body leaning over an imaginary desk. Thankful the game had finally started, Anna turned her attention to what Kristoff was doing, hand on her chin as she thought. Elsa's hands were in her lap, fingers rubbing against each other in habit since she had no pillow to hold, her gaze watching the mountain man act out something she didn't really understand. 

"Flower! Fireplace! Icing a cake!" 

"Drawing! Uhhh writing!" Already Olaf was shooting out far fetched suggestions, while Anna tried to keep up with him. Meanwhile, Elsa was just happy to be there with her friends and family, not really caring about winning so not bothering to guess when she didn't know. When Anna mentioned writing, he inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to tell her she was close. Kind of something he had picked up from the ginger herself. Catching the hint, Anna continues along with that thought, dropping the hand from her chin to make useless hand gestures. Watching the young queen had become far more entertaining to Elsa than paying attention to what the mountain man was doing. Her intense gaze caught Anna distracted, glancing over at her before shaking her head and refocusing. "Uh! Uh! Working!" It was barely a few seconds before the sand ran out, but Kristoff stood back upright. 

"That's it!" At Kristoff sounding her success in guessing what he was acting, Anna rose from her seat with triumph, her arms in the air. Elsa casually slid over to the younger's seat the moment she moved. 

"Yes! Haha! Alright, Elsa, you-" the fiery red head was just about to tell Elsa it was her turn to go as she was sitting down, but as her body met her sister's lap she immediately stood again. "Eek!" For one thing, she didn't expect the girl to be there, and for two, wow her legs were really really cold. Definitely the only reasons.. Certainly not the fact she would love to sit on the cool thighs of her sister, but couldn't because of what she had proclaimed earlier to Elsa. The winter spirit leaned her head on her hand, her elbow propped against the couch arm. 

"What's the matter, Anna?" Her voice held concern, but her face couldn't match it. A smirk played on cold bare lips, her eyes tracing up Anna's figure since it was directly in front of her. Not bothering to turn around until she took a few steps forward on the rug, Anna rolls her eyes. Kristoff takes his seat next to Olaf, curiously eyeing the sisters. 

"Nevermind. I'll go then." Not wanting to engage in her sister's teasing, she tried to ignore it altogether. Sven reaches the basket over to her, to which Anna gratefully takes a slip and reads it over thoroughly in her head before dropping it to the rug. Still in the midst of thinking, she slowly puts her feet together and her arms down at her sides in attention. 

"Stick!" Olaf was the first to chime in and for once he was close. 

"Frozen!" Elsa blurted out, even after watching Anna raise her arms in separate angles. 

"Clock! Wait- no! Tree!" Talk about a power couple (or lucky guess). Just in the 15 second mark and Kristoff was able to guess what Anna was portraying. The ginger dropped her arms with a giggle, walking over to the man and placing herself in his lap instead- to his happy surprise. 

A dark pang of jealousy shot through Elsa's heart at watching the two until Sven nudged her with his soft fuzzy snout. Humming, she slid off the couch and grabbed a paper slip from the basket. As she walks to the center of the room, she reads over the slip, a huge grin forming on her face. The mischievous look on her sister's face set Anna's heart in motion, worried what she was thinking, what she was planning. Kristoff had his strong arms wrapped around her waist with her arm wrapped over the back of his shoulders. She hadn't noticed Elsa's envious glance at them, but wondered if she had made the motion. There wasn't enough time to think about it though as Sven rang the bell and flipped the timer. Then her jaw dropped. Elsa melted her dress into a very revealing summer bikini, then in her hand, she formed a snowy pair of sunglasses, which she placed ever so delicately over her eyes. Getting this view of her sister's body in such a way, her face started to blush with heat, her breath shallowing. Kristoff seemed just as surprised, adjusting Anna awkwardly in his lap while averting his gaze, only glancing over every few seconds. 

"Daylight savings!" Olaf had no idea what the other two were having issues about, but at least it gave him more ideas to suggest. "Fireplace! Melting! Polar bear!" Then Anna just couldn't take it anymore, her teeth deep into her bottom lip while her blue gaze traveled up from Elsa's pale tone legs to her smooth curves and then her chest. Anna's heart burst with feeling, making her voice dry up in her throat, which was absolute torture cause she knew what Elsa was acting out. 

"S-suh… summmm.." Sven rang the bell before she could get the word out, a look of sympathy on him. Elsa laughs, more than amused at the expression on her sister's face, her snowglasses now resting on the bridge of her nose so she could see.

"It was summer. Aheh guess I'm not very good at this. I thought I had that one. Hmm." Olaf pats his snowball feet in mild disappointment as Elsa comes back over to the couch, standing just beside the group. 

"Awh nuts! I was so close..! No, you're doing just fine. If you asked me, you might be the best one of us all. Mmm in acting out anyways." The small snowman pushed himself off the couch. Anna also removes herself from Kristoff's arms and the couch, adjusting and readjusting the bottom of her olive green flowery night dress. They all looked at her in confusion, but she just turned away towards the door that lead into the hallway. 

"Yknow, I think I'm gonna call it a night. I feel.. so tired suddenly." She opens the door and slips out before anyone could stop her. Kristoff instantly stands to go after her, but pauses at the door to look at Elsa. Was it what Olaf said? Was this a sister thing? Should he not bother them? His gaze shifted to Sven, who seemed just as confused as he was. The man opens the door, staying in the doorway so his body stopped it from closing. 

"Uh goodnight!" He called after the red head awkwardly shifting down the hallway, millions of images of Elsa roaming through her mind. As her fiance called to her, she turned to look at him and waved, before turning back around and stepping into her bedroom. She had yet to move her stuff into the couples bedroom that Kai had so generously prepared, maybe still a little reluctant to give herself to Kristoff, even if it was the right thing to do. 

Turning back into the library, Kristoff's uncertain gaze goes from the shelves on the far wall and then to Elsa who had not yet changed back from the ice bikini. "Do you think maybe you should.. talk to her? I'm not really sure what's going on."

"Huh? Oh- I.. I don't really know what's going on with her either." Elsa lies, chuckling nervously. She quickly starts conjuring the ice dress over herself to Kristoff's relief. "I think we should just wait until morning. She'll probably be fine by then." Her words made him doubtful, but who was he to argue with a spirit. Shrugging it off, he beckons Sven over to him. The reindeer leaves the bell and hourglass for Elsa to put away on the bookshelves and then the two exit out the library doors, Kristoff calling a goodnight to Elsa and Olaf over his shoulder before the door closes. "Goodnight." Sighing, Elsa smiles down at Olaf. 

"Is the game over?" Giggling, Elsa nods, reaching over to grab a water pitcher from the fireplace ledge. She pours the contents over the fire, leaving the room in darkness besides the moonlight from the triangular window. 

"Yeah, but how about the two of us go to the kitchen to find chocolate, hm?" Olaf gasps with excitement, squealing his acceptance of this idea. "Alright. Let's go then!" She slowly leads him out the library doors, walking at his waddling pace while they went through the hallways and down the stairs. Elsa took a candle from a nearby vanity as they went through the kitchen's push doors, darkness filling the room. It was creepier than she remembered.. Setting the candle down on the nearest bare marble counter, Elsa opened the pantry before retrieving the light source again. Immense caution had to be used when bringing the flame inside the space, flammable objects everywhere. Though with cautious searching, Elsa found a plate of assorted chocolates, relief edging her breath. Grabbing one, she pops the sweet milk chocolate in her mouth, letting it melt over her tongue for a second before biting into the melted sweet. Then, taking the plate, she turns to leave, only to almost trip over Olaf. "Olaf!" She whisper-shouts, trying to rebalance the things in her hands while also concerned if the snowman was ok. The candle drops to the floor, going out and leaving them in darkness, making her heart slowly start beating nervously. 

"Oh sorry!" He whisper-shouts back, not all that worried about being in the dark. Especially since another flame flickered outside the pantry in the kitchen. "Ooo another light!" Putting the plate on a nearby shelf, Elsa steps in front of Olaf. 

"Stay here for a minute, I'll see who it is." Even as an adult, it was likely she could still be scolded by Gerda for selfishly sneaking into the kitchen for late night chocolate and she rather wouldn't if she had the choice. Olaf nodded in understanding and started whispering his count. Stepping out of the pantry, Elsa's eyes looked around the dim room for maybe a brief moment before arms were shoving her to the wall beside the pantry door. Her arms were pinned away from her sides and soft lips came crashing onto her own. Her "attacker's" tongue lapped out to taste Elsa's bottom lip, which was conveniently coated in the chocolate she had just devoured. In the darkness, she couldn't tell who it was, but she instantly knew that small breathy moan. Anna delved deeper into her sister's sweet tasting lips, having more leverage now that Elsa realized it was her and stopped trying to push her away. Her tongue slid completely into the older woman's mouth with no protest. Even though she was complying, Anna still had Elsa's arms restrained, just liking the fact she could still be dominant over her secret lover. Elsa had started breathing hard under her little sister's control, pinned so firmly to the wall she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Just seeing Elsa's figure in the lonesome looking room as Anna came to the kitchen for chocolates as well, she couldn't help herself. It was like seeing a plate of cookies just sitting there with no one else around. Maybe she could've helped herself, but the woman's teasing had put her on an edge. 

"60!" Then Olaf waddles out from the dark pantry. Both of the sister's eyes going wide, Anna pulls away from Elsa, a string of sweet saliva connecting their lips together until Anna parts just enough distance. She wipes her mouth, looking away from them both. "Anna?" Olaf tilts his head, trying to see the ginger in the dark. Elsa pants breathlessly, still against the wall and gazing at Anna. 

"Y-yes, Olaf?" She hesitantly replied, wondering if he actually saw them making out. If he did that may be the end for them since the snowman wasn't the best with keeping secrets.. 

"Oh great! You're here to share the chocolate with us, too!" By that response, Anna figured he probably didn't, making her let out a huge relieved sigh. "You eat your own though, ok? Stealing Elsa's right from her mouth was very rude." She takes a sharp inhale, her face instantly lighting up in a blush. Elsa gets out of her trance, starting to giggle at Olaf's remark. 

"Ye-eah, Anna! Eat your own chocolate!" Tisking her younger sister, she slips back into the pantry to retrieve the plate of chocolates, placing them on the counter beside Anna. Grabbing a few from the reflective metal platter, Elsa hands Olaf one and puts another in her mouth. With the last chocolate in her hand, Elsa takes a step towards the flustered ginger, leaning in real close to her face. She presses the small chocolate to Anna's mouth, the dark sweet already melting against her lips and the very tips of Elsa's fingers due to the pressure she was applying. Olaf made an "aaawwweee" sound as he thought it was just sisterly love. But Anna was breathing very heavily, turned on from her sister's choice in actions and the thoughts of the sweet kiss they'd shared. Her lips part to let the chocolate in, her gaze eyeing Elsa's flickered features. As well as pushing the chocolate into Anna's mouth, the snow queen dips her two fingers in for an unnecessary amount of time before removing them and placing them in her own mouth for taste. Face burning, Anna looks away, placing a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making out with the older woman again. 

"I'm going to bed. You two crazy girls don't get up to too much trouble, ok?" Yawning, Olaf reaches up to grab another chocolate from the plate before waddling his way out of the kitchen. 

"Goodnight Olaf." Elsa waves to him as he passes by the two and out, Anna only able to quietly murmur something like a "sleep good" because of the chocolate in her mouth. Now that Olaf was out of the room, Elsa eyes Anna carefully, wondering what she must be thinking. It was a good thing she was watching, too, because Anna suddenly turned to wrap her arms around her in a lust filled trap, but she quickly steps out of the way. Anna gives a frustrated and confused huff, looking over at her sister, who gave her the most devious smug look. "You heard the snowman, no trouble making tonight." Giggling, she starts backing towards the kitchen exit, Anna following her with a predatory look. 

"Oh, you are so gonna get it." She growls, her body just heaving with the desire to press her body against Elsa's. The older sister's eyes sparkled with excitement, wondering how far she could get before Anna caught her. Taking a glance to the door and back to her love, she backs out and sprints down the dark hallway. The Arendellian queen angrily yelled protest to this cat mouse game, but chases after her mouse anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a coming, just you wait.  
> That nervous girl is gone (for now)


	3. I Want To~ Rosenfeld

Heart pounding with excitement, Elsa sprints through the hallway, her ice flats sliding ever so slightly along the wood floor. Sure, she had the power of ice on her side, but she was nothing compared to when Anna was outrunning the earth giants. Anna was surely enough gaining up close behind her sister, her hand outstretched to grab the wispy capes. Taking a glance over her shoulder, Elsa gives a quiet surprised gasp at how close Anna had already gotten. She thaws the capes altogether, not letting her sister make the game that easy. If she could just get to her bedroom and lock the door, it would be a safe escape. 

"Elsaaaaa, slow down!" Anna's voice was frustrated and pleading. "Can't we talk about this?" A grin grew over her face anyways, enjoying the view of Elsa's sprint from behind. That is, before she had to slow and curve around a counter while her sister just slid into the wall and booked it down the next hallway. Her gain was lost, but wouldn't take too long to get again. A worried thought was brought to her attention. Oh gods, what if they woke someone? She needed to grab her sister and put an end to this. 

"Talk about it?" Elsa scoffs, her eyes scouring for the familiar blue patterned door. She didn't believe for a second that her sister actually wanted to talk, the predatory look in her light blue eyes giving her true intentions away. Her breath started staggering into small pants with the effort of running continuous hallways and corners. Had she already passed it?! Wouldn't surprise her with how often she looked over her shoulder just to see Anna while she ran. Especially in a nightdress which she was 100% certain Anna didn't wear a bra underneath. She already recognized the hallway they were running through, having run through it once. Then her eye caught on the door she was looking for, making her skid to a stop beside it. That was a mistake. As soon as she stopped, Anna was on her and pinning her body to the patterned surface with her own, one hand on her left shoulder and the other on her waist. Laughing nervously as she looks down at the angry ginger, she clears her throat. "I.. wouldn't suppose you'd still like to talk about this first…" Growling in response, the queen presses a rough kiss to her sister's mouth, determined to reclaim what was hers. Elsa saw it as a revenge statement rather than a desperate one though, so she resumed her escape attempt, figuring once they were in the room she could just push Anna out. Her hand inches towards the door handle, turning it as soon as her hand felt the metal under her fingertips. They both fell into the room, Elsa now on the floor with Anna on top of her, their lips hardly parting from each other. 

"I want you to touch me.." Anna airily confesses, her hot breath on Elsa's mouth. Elsa was taken by surprise, realizing this was just pure lust and frustrated need. The queen found her secret lover's hands and brought them to her covered abdomen, giving Elsa reign over her body. "I need you to take me." She whispers, her face burning of a deep blush. Her boldness brought a searing heat to Elsa's face now as well, her heart set in erratic motion. Biting her lip, Elsa slowly shifted her hands up firmly against Anna's nightdress, the fabric wrinkling as she did so. Then she shoved Anna off of her and to the side, basically rolling them over so the older woman could be on top and in control. Her cold lips traced over Anna's exposed neck all the way to her ear. She could hear the staggering in her sister's breath, her desperate needs very obvious. 

"I thought we couldn't do this anymore, Anna~" Her own quiet chilling breaths wafting over Anna's ear made her breath hitch. "I thought you were afraid to get in trouble~" Elsa's hands continued roaming Anna's front, avoiding the covered mounds so her little sister would be driven even crazier by her frustration. She softly kisses the ginger locks tucked behind Anna's ear then tenderly pulls on her earlobe with her teeth. 

"Elsaaa, please." A shiver ripples up Anna's spine, making her chest arch off the floor. "I… I take it back. Just- please!" Her voice cracked, losing herself to want. There wasn't much question whether Elsa wanted to do as her sister asked, but she knew she had to make it last. Who knew if this was the last time Anna would let her… Instead of responding, Elsa pulled away and stood up, looking to the open door and closing it. As soon as it clicked, she found herself once again pinned against the surface by her sister. She didn't resist it though, wrapping her arms around the desperate ginger as she once again pressed hot wet kisses that left messy lipstick smears over both of their faces. Her fingers curl into fists, balling up the silky fabric under her palms until she was able to slide it up. Anna leaned back enough so that Elsa could slip the garment off of her and then her body was again back molding into every curve. With every part of Anna's tan freckled body revealed to her now, the platinum blonde made haste for her cold hands to explore. 

The feeling wasn't new, but Anna had never been able to get used to the alarming temperature on her bare skin. It felt like Elsa was sliding an ice cube over her, her body arching outwards again towards her older sister when her fingertips lightly grazed the small of her back. Her lips part as a gasp escapes her throat, followed by a needy moan. Elsa's hands slid down to grasp Anna's thighs, finding the girl wasn't wearing underwear either as well as the bra she thought about. Before Elsa could move Anna's legs into place, Anna wrapped one around the back of her sister's leg, her knee pressing uncomfortably into the wood surface behind Elsa. Anna's body was so incredibly hot. As soon as she opened her legs for her big sis, the arousal from between dripped down her balancing leg. Frozen fingers traced their way slowly over a freckled thigh, then made haste dipping into the younger's soaked heat. Anna jerked against Elsa's body with a whimper, her hands now tightly gripping onto pale and warming shoulders. It felt like her heart was about to break through her chest, the thudding getting caught in her throat. Then Elsa's thin digits were rubbing excruciatingly slow along her clit, drawing moans and pleads from Anna. When Anna's hips bucked against the hand to get more friction, Elsa stilled it, letting her do so for about 30 seconds before pulling her hand away. In turn, Anna growls, her teeth finding the most sensitive spot on the blonde woman's neck. If Anna's sounds weren't already arousing enough, that did the job. Elsa bites into her bottom lip to suppress any sounds that would give her away, her hand slowly inching back down Anna's abdomen to stroke at the short ginger curls gathered just above her heat. The woman pants hot breath on Elsa's neck, her teeth and tongue grazing up and down the cool pale skin. That was enough for Elsa to lose her thought process, to just give in and stop teasing her poor sister already. 

"Anna…" The name quietly slips out through gritted teeth, her head leaning back against the door. With the new exposed area, Anna starts fervently kissing Elsa's throat, her hands leaving the door to roam and grasp that cold lovable body of her sister. A small round ice cube forms in the palm of Elsa's hand as she lowers it so her fingers could rub circles over the ginger's clit. Anna's groans turned into a surprised cry as freezing cold suddenly met the searing hot flesh between her legs, the ice cube being pressed against the soft skin of her core while two of Elsa's fingers easily slipped into her soaked entrance. Her hips buck and tremble against the hand. Elsa has to wrap her arm tight around the woman's back so she didn't end up falling if her knees buckled from the pressure rising inside her. If it weren't for the teasing all night and the sudden temperature play, she wouldn't have been so close, but already Anna was gasping for breath with her mind a mile away. The conflicting feelings brought shivers and waves of heat through her body. 

"Elsa! A-aH!! E-Elsa! Fuck- i- AH!" Her chest heaves against her sister's, her hands grasping desperately as a blinding light begins to creep into her vision. Elsa wanted to cover Anna's mouth, afraid someone would hear her since she wasn't even trying to be quiet, but was also worried that if she moved her arm from around her sweat slicked body, she would fall. 

"A-Anna! Quiet! Someone will hear you-!" Elsa urgently whisper-shouts. Anna's pants come out in small puffs of cloud because of the drastically falling temperature in the room. Anxiety and arousal was a strange mix to have. Her little sister seemed to ignore her though, calling out Elsa's name in full glory as she reached a blissful climax. It was an exhausting relief that left her limp and panting on her sister's body. A horribly dark blush on her nervous face, Elsa removes her fingers from inside Anna, the pale digits and palm coated in her juices and remnants of the ice cube. Anna wore a dreamy smile, very slowly coming down from her high. While Anna was still stuck trying to revive her thoughts, Elsa brought her to her own bed. It was perfectly made still, the pillows untouched and the edge of the blanket folded nicely underneath them. After laying the delirious woman on the soft mattress, she backed away towards the door. Irrational thoughts told her locking the door might not be enough if they really wanted to get inside. So, she pressed her not slicked hand to the key lock and used her magic to lock all the grooves and inner workings with ice, the cold substance then spreading out to freeze the entire door in place. By then, Anna had sat up on the bed, rubbing ecstasy tears from her eyes. 

"Elsa?" She murmurs, her voice startling Elsa from her thoughts. Heart still beating hard, the platinum blonde turns away from the door and saunters back to the bed. Her dress melts with every step until she crawls up next to Anna. Anna's breath staggers again as she stares at her sister's exposed body now sitting beside her. Her blue gaze drifted to Elsa's face which was set in a concentrated expression until she met Anna's eyes. Elsa then looks down at her hand, finding the substance on it frozen to soft slush. They both stare at it in wonder until Elsa brings her fingers to Anna's mouth, using her other hand to tilt the ginger's chin down. Face lit up again in a burning blush, Anna takes the frigid fingers into her mouth whether she liked it or not, another slight shiver moving up her spine at the cold nectar on her tongue. When Elsa pulls her fingers out again, she caresses Anna's face and leans in to snake her tongue into her still open mouth, tasting all that she could while her sister melts under the action. Elsa carefully pushes Anna onto her back by her shoulders, sliding one of her bare thighs between the woman's legs until she twitches from the friction. Moving one of her hands from her love's body, magical icy dust sways around it until a long icy shaft rests in her grasp. Anna gazes at it from the corner of her half opened eyes, too preoccupied with Elsa's passionate kisses to do anything yet. Elsa puts the shaft between them both, groaning and pulling away from Anna as she slid one end into herself. With that opening, Anna made no hesitation to turn the tables. 

"Ah-! Anna?!" Elsa, now pinned by her arms to the bed, stares wide eyed up at her sister, who gave the most smug smirk. The shaft was still lodged uncomfortably inside her, something Anna planned to use wisely. 

"Don't look so worried, Elsa~ Isn't this what you wanted?" Leaning forward as she spoke, she brought both of Elsa's hands up above her platinum blonde head, now keeping them there with one surprisingly strong hand, though Elsa didn't initially have enough willpower to get away anyways. All Elsa felt was horny and worried now, afraid this was revenge coming for her. Sure enough, Anna did plan to get back at Elsa, but this was just the beginning. Her free hand crept lightly over Elsa's shoulder and then chest before roughly squeezing the woman's perked breast. Laying herself more comfortably over Elsa's right side, Anna brought her knee up between the chilly woman's legs, carefully pushing the phallic shaft in a little further with it. Elsa's back arched up into Anna's groping hand, moaning out through temporarily gritted teeth. 

"A-Anna, w-wait i-!" She was cut off by Anna's messy lips, her protest hardly getting any chance. The younger woman's hand stopped teasing Elsa's breast and instead trailed down a light pattern down her abdomen, her fingers halting for a brief moment on Elsa's clit. Then with harsh vigor, Anna rubbed the bundle of sensitive nerves there, setting her older sister's body aflame and twitching. "G-Ah-aHh!" Her head snapped back into the mattress, her neck now open and exposed for her sister's teeth to attack. Elsa's hips involuntarily bucked into Anna's hand, simultaneously pushing the slick icy shaft in and out with Anna's positioned knee. When her hand stopped and moved away, Elsa slowly slid back to the mattress, gasping for breath. Anna released Elsa's hands, but they didn't move, her fingers twitching ever so slightly. A layer of frost coated the blanket under her hands, the sudden-ness taking control from her fingertips. Thankfully, she wasn't as taken off guard when Anna gripped a hand on the ice shaft, the slight movement on her tight walls making her shudder. Anticipation edged all of her body until Anna finally started moving her hand, pulling it out almost all the way before sliding it in as far as it would go at the same pace. Then it hit her sweet spot, her body jerking at the contact, and Anna zeroed in on that spot as fast as the slippery shaft would let her. Within a few agonizingly pleasurable moments, an orgasm swept through Elsa's body, her body high off the mattress with one hand reaching to the ceiling. She cries out with a loud strangled moan, a cloud of magic flowing from her raised fingertips. Anna stares up at the snow cloud, distracted as a snowflake lands directly on her nose. Her breath billows out in a small steamy fog. The distraction was a blessing as it gave Elsa at least a moment to recover before Anna started moving the shaft again. The snow queen's other hand tightly gripped the blanket underneath as her body trembled under Anna's lack of mercy. "A-An-nahh… mnNnn st-o-ah!" Chewing her lip in thought, Anna gives into her sister's pleads to cease, pulling the shaft out from inside her. Elsa gave one last whimper as the object was removed before her tense body fell back to the blanket. A smirk stayed on Anna's face, even as she shivered under the light snow starting to layer the room. 

"You're so cute, Elsa.." Anna leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her sister's parted lips, arising a soft incoherent mumble from her, her eyes closed while she tries to gain thought process again. The younger woman started pressing her hot kisses over Elsa's cheek and down her jaw, leaving a hot trail of fire down the spirit's neck as she continued decending. Her mouth took a pause at the older woman's breast, needing to draw her tongue around the hard peaks just so she could hear Elsa's voice again. Before she could get any further, loud pounding on the door broke them from the moment. Anna jerked up and immediately looked around for her nightdress. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She slid off the bed, crumbling to the floor at first because her legs didn't want to work at the moment. Elsa almost fell off the bed while panicking, also now on the floor, but not having fallen because she just happened to be lucky. Definitely wasn't grace. 

"Elsa!!??" Kristoff's voice sounded muffled and concerned behind the door. "I heard yelling, are you ok?! What's going on?!" There was more pounding against the wood, but more spread out this time as if he was slamming his shoulder into the door. 

"Your majesty?! Are you in there?" Kai's voice also sounded behind the door, even more muffled and less distinguishable. Anna had found her dress and slipped it on over herself while Elsa made a hasty job of recreating her transformated outfit. The ice queen swept the snow cloud away, but the temperature was still low enough that Anna's breath fogged. She was pacing back and forth with her fingers in her messy ginger hair. 

"Gods! Elsa, what are we gonna do?! We're fucked!" Their hearts pounded in their chests as they looked fearfully to the door and then back at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to do. Sorry


	4. He's Got A Few Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, just plot :>  
> Rip Kristoff

"I have an idea." Elsa quickly says, willing her panic to go away. It wasn't the first time this had happened to them, but it had been a long time since then. "Get under the bed and be quiet." Anna looked at the small space under the bed and then back at Elsa, afraid and disbelieving. 

"I can't fit under there! A spider could hardly fit under there!" Her yells were quiet, not wanting to let the people on the other side of the door know she was in there with Elsa. Especially since they seemed to be looking for her as well. Elsa gives her a disgruntled huff, her arms falling to her sides in frustration before moving in a stiff gesture to the bed. 

"Then make yourself fit! Hurry! The more they panic, the less time we have." Running her fingers through her tangled platinum blonde hair, Elsa looks over to the door, timidly walking over to it. Anna made angry expressions towards the older woman while her back was turned, but reluctantly complied and dropped to the floor again. While waiting till her sister had successfully gotten herself under the bed, Elsa uses the frost coating her hands to wipe off Anna's lipstick smudges from her face and neck. With Anna in place and her composure good enough to face the men, she starts to thaw the door. The moment it thawed, Kristoff burst into the room shoulder first. He stumbled through, not expecting it to finally give way. Kai came in just behind, his gaze immediately falling on Elsa. 

"What in the world is going on?!" He questions her, clearly bubbling with panic. Elsa made an effort to keep a calm exterior, her hands folded in front of herself while she kept an icy cool gaze on the men. "Where is the queen?" Kristoff looks to her as well, suspicion edging his eyes. Their staggered worried breaths fog in front of them. 

"Nothing is going on. I simply just… had a bad dream is all. These things happen." A tense shrug rolled over her shoulders. "As for the queen, I saw her just outside before coming to my sleeping quarters. I suggest looking in the courtyard if she isn't in her bedroom." Her voice was almost cold with how steady she was keeping it, making the men shift uncomfortably. "Thank you for being concerned, but I assure you everything is fine. Now, please get out so I can get back to sleep." More confident in her concealing abilities, Elsa waved back to the open door. Kai started for the exit, muttering his apologies, but Kristoff took a step towards her. His large hand reached slowly to her neck, making her eyes widen and body stiffen. Though his fingers were careful and warm as they traced a hickey on her neck. She swallows nervously at the twinge of pain from the touch on the sensitive spot. Ohno.. 

"What happened to your neck? It's covered in red marks." The fact that Kristoff's voice had become so calm and his posture was slacked as if his panic before was nonexistent, made Elsa's anxiety rise drastically. She pushes his hand away slowly, not wanting to startle him or herself. Does he know? No, he can't! It isn't obvious, is it? The intrusive thoughts hindered Elsa from answering until she looked at Kristoff's confused hazel eyes. No, he doesn't know. Or that's what she'll keep telling herself. 

"I must have scratched myself or something while sleeping. I'm sure it is fine." Her voice was insistent, implying him to drop the subject. "Leave." Shrugging back his broad shoulders, Kristoff led the way out the door with Kai in tow. Hands now visibly shaking, Elsa pushes the door closed with a loud thuh-click before leaning her back against it and sliding down to the floor. "Anna?" She whispers, trying to peek under the bed from where she was. For a moment there was only the sound of shuffling and then silence before.. 

"I'm stuck." Despite the situation, Elsa couldn't help a small giggle escaping. "Don't laugh! Just help me!" Anna grumbles, shuffling some more. Her arm outstretched out from underneath the raised mattress, grasping for anything that would help pull her out. "You're the one who thought this was a good idea.." 

"It worked, didn't it?" Rolling her eyes, Elsa crawls over to Anna's hand and pulls her out from under the bed with a heave. Black lint dotted her face and nightgown that she brushed away before caressing her little sister's face in her hands. She leaned down to press a kiss to Anna, but the freckled woman pushed her away, clearly still rattled by the situation. 

"Yeah, this time! We almost got caught." A glare burned in her blue eyes as she sat up and brushed the lint from her clothes, infuriated that she had let this happen, that she had given in. Anna's anger made Elsa irritated, however right it was for her to be angry. It felt unlike the ginger, remembering how when the roles were switched and she would get mad that Anna would laugh instead of returning the anger. To her it was always a relief they hadn't got caught and had yet another day to be a secret together. But Elsa couldn't laugh. 

"Are you blaming me? If it wasn't for your… your animalistic impulses to bite everything you can see on my body, Kristoff wouldn't have had a reason to be suspicious!" A fiery blush burned across her pale face as she glared back at her sister. 

"Yeah, well so much me being quiet when you're the one who hollared a fucking beacon!" Anna took a double take on Elsa's words. "Wait, what? Kristoff is suspicious?!" Panic filled her ocean gaze, making Elsa regret mentioning that. 

"Uhhhh I mean, maybe not.." Anna brought her hands to her face, squishing it as she takes in a deep breath, her eyes wide. Realizing that didn't help, Elsa tries again. "N-no, definitely not! I feel like we shouldn't even worry, right? Kristoff is a reasonable guy.." Elsa didn't completely buy it herself, but Anna being worried was far worse a problem to her right now. Her sister was now being very quiet, staring out the window instead of looking at Elsa. "..Anna?" The only response was an incoherent mumble. Then Anna stood up and marched her way over to the bedroom door. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Before Elsa could stop her, the ginger walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. Mind filling with scenarios where everything could go wrong, Elsa hugged her knees tight to her chest, her crisp icy gaze still on the door. The corners of the room started freezing with sharp blue ice because of her fear for the future. Until she noticed that is. "No, I won't live like this again." She stands up and raises her hands, blue sparks flying gracefully from her palms. The intended action was meant to thaw the ice, but it took more than just wanting it to melt to make it happen. Sighing in mild defeat, Elsa plops on her bed. Face in her hands, she lets herself imagine a future where everything could be ok. Where she could wake up to Anna's beautiful face every morning and they didn't have to be a secret. Hope spurred in her chest for a brief minute, warming the icy chills in her heart. It was enough to raise the temperature of the room again and dissipate the patches of ice.   
★  
Anna strode through the dark hallway with a candle she had found and then lit on her way. Her eye caught on the clock as it's face turned bright with reflection of the moon. Midnight. Wow she really didn't want to be awake right now. But if something was arise in Kristoff's mind, she had to squash it before it was given any chance to brew. Using the light green sleeve of her nightdress, Anna wiped the sweat and messed up lipstick from her face, checking a nearby vanity thoroughly before even stepping up to Kristoff's door. There was a nice grey and gold print over the white surface, the design something she had thought of herself when she told him he could move into the castle with them. Heart beating hard but steady, Anna knocked on the door, the thud reverberating over her hand. There was a pause, making her wonder if he was even in there, and then his voice. 

"Anna? Is that you?" Anna opened the door, taking the response as an approval for her to come in. Kristoff was laying over a messy bed in his black boxers and a stained white shirt. A purple and green plaid blanket was partly draped over his legs and then bunched to the left side of him. His pillow was on the ground along with the dirty clothes layering the floor, making the room smell like gym socks. 

"Yeah, it's me. Uh can we talk?" Her eyes quickly lifted from the floor to Kristoff's tired expression, closing the door behind her for privacy, but staying beside it in case the conversation ended short. A wishful thought. The man didn't seem to have been sleeping, but it looked like he wanted to. Regardless, he gave a small nod, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. 

"Sure, what is it?" For a second, Anna couldn't speak. She ran through the conversation several times while she was walking to his room, but now the moment was here and her mouth was left dry. Should she imply if he knows first so he could give it away instead? No, too risky. That point is to get that idea out of his head, not confirm it. 

"I'm sorry for just.. walking out in the middle of charades." He waved a hand over her apology, a small smile on his face. 

"No, no, I get it. Elsa kinda went a little overboard with that whole acting out summer." Rolling his eyes, Kristoff readjusts himself on the bed, hiding the girth under his boxers as he thought about what had happened. "I saw that look in your eyes as you stared, mainly cause I was-" he clears his throat. "..looking away. A-and I don't blame you cause wow, right?" Anna's face flushed a dark pink. So he was implying she had a thing for her sister? 

"I… I… was just surprised is all! Didn't think Elsa would reveal h-herself like that.. and that much." The coloration only got darker as she, too, thought about it. "Wait- what? Stared? I- I wasn't- uh-!" Her hands started rubbing together down by her abdomen as nervous feelings itched their way through her shoulders. Kristoff noticed her nervous habits and stood up to join her by the door, stepping on the gross clothing without a thought to them. 

"Well, yeah, I think everyone was surprised. Except for Olaf, I guess. He doesn't know what's supposed to be surprising." They both chuckled at the truth. "But there was something else there. I've seen it before, sometimes when you look at me and then… other times when you look at her." Panic burned in Anna's throat. 

"L-love? I love you both very much!" She pressed herself against the door, willing to get away from his hazel gaze boring into her blue eyes. "Maybe what you saw was just a trick of the light. Fire is very finicky with shadows, yknow?" Kristoff seemed to be getting closer and closer until his forearm was pressed beside Anna's head and his rising chest was against her own. He was pinning her back and obscuring her exit. 

"So much love for her that you had to leave the room?" His eyebrow rose underneath blonde bangs, almost indistinguishable with his face in the shadow of the lantern, same with an expressionless smirk. Anna could feel the calm breaths from his nose over her face as she stared up at him, panic in her eyes. Though she couldn't look away however much she tried. 

"I needed fresh air. The room was stuffy. I went to my room, but it didn't help, so I went outside." Her words rambled out before she could catch or think about them, making it lucky how the stories connected even if they were lies. Kristoff pulled himself away from his fiance. "Honestly, I can't believe you would imply such a thing when she's my sister." Anna breathes out the sentence in ultimate relief, her body slacking against the door. 

"Yeah, I guess the room was a little stuffy." He shrugged off the comment of incest, not all too bothered by the fact. It was more bothersome to him that he would be losing his girl to someone else, especially if that person had a much stronger bond he couldn't compete with. Already, Anna made it clear her priority for a long time was Elsa. Now that she was queen, that priority went to the kingdom, but what did that make him? He loved her with all of his heart, but sometimes it was hard to tell if she felt the same. Even if she had accepted his proposal. Maybe when they finally wedded would he stop being so worried. 

"What happened after I walked out?" Anna questions, feeling more relaxed now that the original concern wasn't anything to deal with anymore. The question brought Kristoff back to the lone room with Anna. 

"Uhhh… well.. After you left, I went with Sven to the stables with the horses. He can't sleep without a small lute from me, so.. And I like saying goodnight to him." Kristoff's sensitivity always brought a smile to Anna's face, loving how caring he was. "Then I went to your room to see if you were ok, but you weren't there, so I kinda walked the halls of the castle looking for you until I heard.. something coming from Elsa's room. It sounded like a scream, but not in the painful way. Kai seemed to be looking for you, too, 'cause I met him in the hallway when we heard it." Anna had to mask a concerned face, desperately holding back a grin. She instead kept her thoughts on wondering why Kai was looking for her. "Turns out it was a nightmare. When I went to see if you were in the courtyard like Elsa said you probably were, you weren't there, so I just came here and tried to sleep."

"Mmm! That sounds interesting. I bet you'd like me to leave you to it, then." She starts opening the door, but Kristoff's hand pushes it closed again. 

"Actually.. I was thinking you'd… sleep with me tonight?" They were finally alone, it seemed as if there was nothing in his way. He leans down to kiss Anna's lips, finally noticing they lacked the lipstick he remembered her wearing earlier. She almost moved away just so she could keep the taste of her sister's passion on her tongue, but didn't because that would be sorely rude and she didn't want to hurt Kristoff. That was the last thing she wanted, even with her contradicting choices. The ginger racked her brain for excuses to get away, wanting to get back to her sister badly. 

"I don't think I should.. You said Elsa had a nightmare, maybe I should check on her." Anna turned her head away, leaving Kristoff's kisses on her cheek and jaw. There was no saying they didn't do something for her, but all she could think about was Elsa and how she would rather be with her. That thought filled her chest with regret and sympathy for him. Normally she wasn't so distant, but being away from her sister for more than a week and then Elsa finally coming back for just the night, she wanted to spend all the time she could with her before they were separated again. Kristoff gives an aggressive huff before pushing himself away from Anna and turning away from her. 

"Fine! Yeah, go make out with your sister even though I've been trying for ages to get a moment alone with you!" He only half meant it the way he said it, but Anna took it completely literally, her body tensing again. Kristoff was tired and his patience was starting to wear a little thin with how much it felt Anna was taking advantage of it. 

"I- we..! I thought we already established-?! Ages?! Kristoff-" Anna stutters, not even knowing how to respond. "You're not going to perish if I don't sleep with you tonight! What's the matter with you? Why are you so threatened by me spending time with my sister?" The mountain man turned back to face his fiance, but didn't meet her eyes. In reality, she knew why, but she couldn't let herself admit it. Especially when she knew Kristoff wouldn't want to say it after she debunked it either. 

"I.. I don't know. I'm sorry." He moves his fingers through his hair as he stares wistfully at the ground. Anna sighs, her arms drooping. Maneuvering over the dirty clothes, she hugs Kristoff tightly, her head on his chest.

"It's not like you're going to lose me to her. That's… ridiculous." She said that to ease his fears, but she knows it was out of her hands, her heart being spontaneous. There was a part of her sure it had already happened. Anna was deep under her sister's tight loving grasp, unable to stay away from the feelings Elsa gives her. Tonight proved that. Kristoff hugged back tightly, his head leaning on Anna's. "I love you." That was true, but not as much as she wished she could promise to him. 

"I love you, too." He murmurs into her ginger locks, relaxing now that his whole world could be in his arms finally. 

"I'll sleep here with you tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trynna be as kind as I can to our boi, but he's in for some hurting 👊😔


	5. Northuldra Stories

It was a peaceful day. Walking through the forest, hand in hand with Elsa, Anna finally felt her stress ease around her. No responsibilities could get her here and the wedding may be a day away, but right now it felt nonexistent. Beautiful crisp snow covered the whole scape of bare trees and earth, causing a nice crunching sound under her boots with every step. It really felt like an escape. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf walked beside them, being awfully quiet for some reason. No.. that wasn't it.. Olaf's mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything. Elsa seemed to be laughing, but she couldn't hear that either. There was nothing and then a few clicks, as if someone nearby was tapping the edge of an arrow against a steel bow. Anna had stopped walking, giving concern to her friends and sister. Another click, but nothing else out of the ordinary. Then sound came rushing back somehow. 

"Anna? What's the matter?" Elsa murmurs, inspecting the ginger's face nervously. Kristoff does the same, with Sven looking over his shoulder. 

"Did you hear something?" Olaf laughs to himself, shaking his head. Anna debates telling them that she had. Her ears felt numb and weird, making her rub at them with a hand subconsciously. 

"Uh nothing. Thought I saw something is all. Just a leaf. What were you guys talking about?" Anna smiles and starts walking again, figuring it was nothing. Probably just her imagination. Olaf starts retelling what he was talking about, making her realize she had missed more than she initially thought. Outside was so mesmerizing.. she assumed the others were just enjoying it as she was. With their conversation now buzzing through the peacefulness, a part of her wished to just explore it on her own or at least with only Elsa. Elsa seemed to have read Anna's mind- as she started to interrupt Olaf and Kristoff arguing with each other about the trees, of all things. 

"Hey guys?" She chimed in, making them stop abruptly and look at her. "Anna and I are going to go wander around together just the two of us, ok? We need to have some girl to girl chat." The last part got them all, even spiking Anna's distant attention. Excitement immediately sparkled in her blue gaze. 

"Oooooh! Girl talk- chat!" Anna laughs, a pink blush growing on her face. "Yes, let's go do that!" Stringing her arm around Elsa's, she sets off in a different direction, dragging her big sister with her without more than an excited glance to Kristoff. The mountain man almost protested, mainly having come along to stop this specific thing from happening, but the look on his fiance's face stopped him. He shrugged and waved them off. 

"Alright, don't go falling off cliffs!" Kristoff calls after them, cupping his hands around his mouth. "We'll meet you back at the Northuldra camp!" Elsa giggles as she's dragged away, waving back to Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. While walking, she kept an innocent posture and face, but her dark eyes gazed thirstily at her little sister's physique. Only when she felt completely sure they were far enough away from anyone that could be in the woods, with the assistance of Gale, did she stop. Her halting arm stopped Anna in her tracks, too. 

"Oop-! Oh! Right here? Yeah, this is a good spot. Sooooo~" Anna turns to look up at her big sis, excitement still making her eyes shine and giving her a big goofy grin. "What was it you wanted to- mmf!!!" Her question was interrupted as Elsa's frigid lips found Anna's warm enough to be melting one's, the older woman led Anna back by her hips til she was pressed against a white birch tree. They both sigh audibly into the kiss, the ginger's breath lightly fogging the air. Elsa's hands roamed Anna's sides and back, her firm contact making the smaller girl shudder. Slowly, she pulled her lips away, only for Anna's to follow and capture again, her own gloved hands dragging across Elsa's cold body. Elsa's hips rocked against her sister's, one of her thighs now pressing firmly against her lover's heat. The ginger gasped at the increasing hot friction, giving Elsa a chance to start pressing mixed temperature kisses to Anna's neck. The woman's body warmed hot enough that she couldn't even feel the cold air on her face anymore, a deep blush replacing it. "I have a feeling you don't u-uh-ah nnmm.. don't understand how girl chat works, b-but yknow.. I think I'm ok with that.." Elsa giggles at her sister's comment while precisely biting just below the fabric line under her velvet cloak covering her shoulders, leaving small marks where they wouldn't be seen. The ice spirit didn't often leave marks on her queen, but when she did, she was very careful and thoughtful about it. Unlike her little sister… but she liked it that way. 

"I can stop if you want me to…" Elsa murmurs into Anna's ear, a couple of her fingers moving away the ginger locks covering it. Anna shivers at the soft sound of her sister's voice practically vibrating in her ear, her breath leaving her for a moment. At the lack of response, the platinum blonde starts moving away, her leg leaving Anna's growing needs. 

"N-no!" Her fingers dig into Elsa's back, sending a small shudder up the taller woman's spine even as she was pressed against Anna's hot body again. Anna starts moving her hips now against Elsa's, grinding her covered sex over the woman's pale thigh. She needed this now, needed the contact and the careful love of her sister. Elsa nods, pressing another fierce kiss to Anna's lips before pulling the younger woman from the tree and pushing her to the snow covered ground. Anna let out a surprised squeak just as fast as Elsa was now on top of her. "Elsa, the snow is cold!" She complained, to Elsa's apathy. 

"You're right, snow is cold. How very observant." Anna scoffed at her sister's sarcasm, only for the notion to be interrupted once again by Elsa's lips. Regardless of where they were, Anna was actually still very warm, even with a cold body being pressed against her. Elsa's presence normally made a room's temperature drop, but her presence to Anna was like lighting a match in a field of oil. A cold hand made its way down Anna's side and onto her thigh, squeezing at the soft muscle there and then finding its way to the hem of her pants. Both hands now tugging down the article of clothing, Elsa's head rests heavily on Anna's chest, her eyes staring up at the ginger freckles dotting around Anna's neck. Anna instantly jolted at the snow now on her only slightly covered ass. 

"Elsa!! Snow-!!" Startled, Elsa quickly searches for the edge of Anna's cloak, gripping it tight and pulling it under her so she wasn't sitting on the frozen water. Her body relaxes as soon as the cloth is underneath her partly exposed body, a sigh leaving her as her head slowly falls back. Elsa grins ever so slightly, amused her sister couldn't handle the cold unless it was her own hands. Then her pants and underwear were discarded somewhere to the side by Elsa, who melts just halfway down her thighs and a bit above her hips. She left the rest of her legs covered like stockings, just because she could. Her lips had continued their soft attack on Anna's neck, leaving the ginger feeling hot again. The frigid hand returned to Anna's bare thigh, making her entire body shiver for a second. Elsa carefully starts raising Anna's right leg, leaning up as she does so, so she could press hot kisses to the freckled calf up to her ankle. Anna covers her own mouth with her hand, muffling the moan spilling from her throat. Watching Elsa do this to her, it spurred irresistible want inside her. A sharp gasp falls from both of their lips as Elsa presses her wet sex to the sorching heat of Anna's. She doesn't waste time, starting to grind herself against her sister while leaning on Anna's leg, slowly pushing it forward. Good thing Anna was decently flexible. 

"Annaaahh.. How are you so… hot?" Elsa's eyelids flutter closed. She presses her mouth back to the warm skin of Anna's leg, suppressing moans the best she could. One of Anna's hands gripped tightly on the pale arm in the snow holding Elsa up, using that as her physical bearing. Anna wasn't even able to think of how to respond, too taken away in what was happening to her body. Her hips buck against Elsa's, adding a faster friction that has them both moaning helplessly. When Elsa opens her eyes again, she finds she had leaned down enough for their chests to be meeting with every breath and their faces mere inches away. Her grip was still tight on the woman's leg as she was using it for leverage. Her other hand had tucked under Anna's shoulder, her fingers tangling into the long curly strands of her back-braided hair. Anna's other leg had curled around Elsa's back, keeping the older woman ever so close. Elsa met Anna's lips completely, the freckled leg beside her now almost touching the ground. With Elsa's mouth on her own, the little fog that had grown between them from Anna's panting breath was given a chance to clear away. Though the moans could not be ceased, only steadily building until their chests arched into each other. Anna's hands were tangled into the hair around Elsa's scalp, not letting her leave their kiss even if she wanted to. The two drove their climaxes on together, moaning and trembling into the winter air. When the last of the quakes died out, Elsa flops down limply onto her sister's body. 

"Do you think.. anyone heard?" Anna pants out softly, her eyes closed. Elsa takes a moment to respond, thinking slowly. 

"No, I don't think-" A twig snaps followed by a loud thump. Anna's eyes shot open. They both went deathly silent for a moment. 

"Did you hear that?" Elsa nods, her head now shot up from Anna's chest and looking around for the source. The scared ginger untangles herself from her sister, finding her hips kinda sore, but nothing adrenaline won't fix. She grabs her underwear and pants, slipping them on before unclipping her cloak since it was now covered in their arousing mixed scent. Tossing it away, Gale catches it, the spirit's leaves sweeping around it as it floats up on the careful wind. "W-wait, Gale! No-!" Anna stiffly stands, reaching for the cloak, but Elsa puts a hand on her shoulder, almost falling because of her own wobbly legs. She waves a hand over her own midsection, reforming the portion of her outfit that was previously thawed. 

"Let Gale go, I told them what to do with it. Let's just go, quickly!" Sighing, Anna nods, letting Elsa lead the direction forward first before speeding up ahead of her. Her legs felt very loose as if she had spent half an hour stretching them out, which she kinda did with Elsa's help. The snow queen, however, was having a bit of trouble keeping up, her legs feeling like oobleck. 

_____________

By the time it got dark, Elsa and Anna found their way back to the Northuldra camp. Along the way, another bout of strange silence and weird clicks happened, but Anna just decided to ignore it, feeling too giddy. Finding Kristoff and Sven sitting around a campfire with Ryder and Honeymaron, they joined them on a large log opposite the boys; with Honeymaron in the middle of the crescent. Olaf stayed nearer the camp to talk to and play with the children, whom he enjoyed the company of, quickly having said "hello" to the two women before going back to his conversation about birds. Anna thought the accompanying Northuldra duo were nice, obviously, but she absolutely loathed the way Honeymaron and Elsa would look at each other sometimes. That distraction of absolutely clinging to her sister's side to keep.. whatever was going on between them not a thing, kept her from seeing the way Ryder was subtly flirting with her fiance. That said, Kristoff couldn't tell he was flirting, so he just let it happen and responded in ways that Ryder would probably take a different way. When it got silent and only the crackling of fire was to fill the dark forest around them, Anna decided to stir some kind of conversation. 

"So.. Honeymaron?" The brunette looked up from the fire, her hazel eyes flickering with the fire's light. "Are there some legends or stories about the forest? Weird unexplained occurrences maybe..?" Her subtle way of getting answers about what happened earlier since it was still just there in her mind. 

"Yeah, we-" Honeymaron started before getting cut off by her companion. 

"No! Well, we.. we do, but we don't talk about them so… casually." Ryder's explanation dimmed down to a whisper by the end of his statement, his gaze drifting over to the camp, which was far from hearing distance. Already, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa's interests were peaked. Sven, not enjoying horror stories all that much, murmured something to Kristoff, who didn't bother translating, and stood up. The group still murmured a goodnight to him as he trotted away, him responding over his arm with a reindeer noise. Then Honeymaron looked back to Ryder. 

"We're far enough away from camp, I'm sure it'll be fine." The man grimaces with uncertainty, but makes no further argument. 

"If you don't think you should say then-" Elsa was about to tell them they didn't have to hear the story, but Anna quickly covered her mouth with a hand. 

"Ssshhh I'm trying to listen." She had to know, her curiosity always lasting forever and her patience very thin. Elsa raises an eyebrow and casts the woman a confused look, but doesn't say anything more. Though she does move her sister's hand from her face. Honeymaron bites back a laugh, clearing her throat so she could get into the storytelling. Ryder slowly scooches closer to Kristoff, who hardly notices. 

"Legend tells of something that once used to lurk the forest long before the fog and estimated to be long before the Northuldra settled here. The legend came from an elder hunter who was part of the hunting party sent to search for the beast. The search only started because of another hunter's story. Many just disregarded the legend as a story used to warn children not to wander off alone, but the adults didn't dare do it either. The hunter who had seen the monster was called Redd. His tale started when he was going out to hunt in the middle of the night. No one was awake, so he decided to just go alone and bring back a feast for the morning as a surprise. Almost as soon as the campsite was out of vision, he heard a click. The sound wasn't unlike the tapping of metal against metal… or bone on bone. Redd was tired though and just assumed any sound that wasn't made by him would be prey, so he followed the direction of the sound. There was no sign of tracks, not that they would be seen in the dim moonlight. However, the clicks steadily continued. Click! Click! Click!" Honeymaron uses her own hunting knife and that of Ryder's to demonstrate the sound. "Frustrated and confused, Redd stops his attempt at pursuit and looks around to find his way back when he becomes all too aware of a shadow obscuring his own in front of him. Gripping his spear tight, Redd slowly turned. His tale told it had a slimy body reminiscent of molten sap. Sharp jagged horns grew from its eyes, eternally sobbing it's own blood. It had a beak shaped something like two curved daggers sloppily put together and long lengthy arms that dragged in the earth like limp organs that had sprouted out of it's grotesque body. He told it's legs looked broken and displaced, clicking as the figure shifted in front of him. That's when he had a realization… he was the one being stalked through the night. For a moment there was complete silence as neither of them moved, and then the monster's beak opened, extending flat against its shadowy face. He said the sound it made was like a scream, but in a unison of people as if the very depths inside was a portal to the damned. Redd ran. He ran and ran and didn't stop running. The blood rushing in his ears and the insistent clicking was all he could hear then, even as he reached his people. Inside his hut, he waited while the clicking continued, as if the creature was just outside circling and waiting for him as well. The next morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep. People seemed to be moving around outside, but he could still hear it. Click! Click! Click! Clicking in his ears. He bursts out of his hut, his eyes wildly looking around for it. The creature was gone, but not it's presence. No one would believe him. He became the village crazy that day, and the village horror story, because… he hadn't noticed when he was running or even when he was “safe”," She uses finger quotations over the word safe, leaning in close to the fire to illuminate her point. ", but his ears had started gushing with blood, coating his neck. By morning it was a trickle and eventually stopped, but he said the clicking was still there. The creature was still out there and needed to be found. Several hunters went with him back into the woods to find the monster. Hardly even out of camp, Redd fell to the ground dead. Many people assumed it was from blood loss, but what had caused his ears to bleed so much? Was it the so-called monster? No one has since gone into the dark alone to find out. Though this was long ago, the creature could still be out there just.. waiting.. for someone to infect." The crackling flames filled the silence. A smug expression was on Honeymaron's face at the dreaded looks on everyone's faces. Ryder had heard the tale before, but it got him every time. Just the gruesome detail made him ill. The forest boy leans into Kristoff's tense shoulder, searching for comfort, but almost making the rugged blonde jump. Anna seemed to have the same want of comfort, her arms wrapping too tight around Elsa. The snow queen couldn't even mind it, feeling somehow safer with the constriction of her sister's arms. 

"B-but… that's just a legend, right? A story.. passed down from person to person?" Anna murmurs, her heartbeat hard enough that Elsa could feel it on her arm. Honeymaron shrugs, sheathing her hunting knife and handing Ryder's back to him. 

"Sure. If that's what you want to believe." 

"You know, that is what I want to believe." Kristoff nods, patting Ryder's back. "I think I'll be perfectly content with my life believing it's just a story." Honeymaron bites her lip, suppressing another laugh. He stands up, Ryder almost falling back on the log with his wall moving away. "I'm going to go to my hut and sleep! Anna-"

"I'll come with you!" He was about to ask Anna if she wanted to accompany him on the walk back, when the man beside him interrupted. "I- I mean.. on the walk. N-not in your-" Rolling off the log, the brunette awkwardly clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. With a look to Anna, who seemed approving of the notion, Kristoff shrugs. 

"Sure, I guess. Let's go." The two set off into the pitch darkness, towards the dimly lit campsite not too far away. Everyone had all gone to their huts to sleep; leaving Honeymaron, Elsa, and Anna at the furthest campfire awake. Elsa stares at Honeymaron, watching the shadows of the fire flicker over her features. There was no doubt she was an attractive woman, but tearing her eyes away to look at the ginger holding her, Elsa's stomach immediately went aflutter. Warm blush spreading over her cheeks, the platinum blonde gave Anna a smile, but the freckled ginger barely noticed, having been focused on the fire and her thoughts. The clicking she had heard twice earlier… now it irked her deep in her soul. Her heart was pounding. 

"Anna?" Elsa's concern brought Anna back to reality, realizing she was crushing her sister in the hold and letting go. That wasn't really what Elsa was bothered about, but it was nice to be able to breathe properly again. 

"Sorry, I was just.." Her voice trailed off as her conscious went back to thinking, until a question finally popped out of her mouth. "There's only ever been the one person who's seen the creature, right?" Honeymaron nods, now also concerned for Anna. Anna let out a breath, feeling relieved. Only for the clicking to start up again, making her ears itch and her fear to return. She looks around wildly as she scratches her ears, her heart speeding in her chest and her breath to start staggering in a hyperventilating way. Elsa grabs her hands, pulling them away from the woman's ears and holding them tight. The concerned women were calling Anna's name, but she couldn't hear them. Only until Elsa cupped Anna's face in her hands and pressed a passionate kiss to her mouth did she come back to reality, sound rushing back again as well as surprise. She let herself relax into the sweet comforting feeling until her breath normalized. Then more fear came over her as she glanced over the fire to see Honeymaron raising an eyebrow to them with a smirk playing on her face. Her voice died in her throat until Elsa spoke up. 

"What was that about?" Her voice was filled with worry for her sister, not a bit concerned she had done what she did in front of the forest woman. 

"What was-... What was that about?!" Anna glared at Elsa, confused and afraid. The older woman was also confused for a moment before looking at Honeymaron and then back at Anna with a light blush forming on her face, her hands dropping back into her lap. 

"Oh! Don't mind me, I'm just…" Honeymaron grabs a nearby stick and pokes the dyeing fire with it. "Poking the fire. Are you ok, though?" She glances back over to Anna, who was absolutely dumbfounded beyond belief. Elsa's gaze was far away, though she was listening, not really wanting to explain. 

"I… will explain.. later." She mumbles, to which Anna takes with a grain of salt, planning to ask so many questions when later comes. "For now…" Her icy eyes shift back to focus on Anna. "Can you answer the questions?" The Arendellian queen nods slowly, carefully thinking out her words. 

"I'm ok, I think, but I've…. This early afternoon I heard clicking, probably nothing. On the way to camp, I heard it again. Totally a hallucination. Then I just kinda… heard it just now.. Uhm, haven't figured out an excuse for that one, yet." They both look at her with stunned horrified expressions until the stick being poked into the fire caught flame. Honeymaron tosses it onto the pit of ash. 

"Uhhh well…" The brunette woman didn't know what to say. She didn't believe the story herself, but if what Anna was telling them was true and she did hear the noises, it was very bad. The story was even more supported by the fact she was trying to scratch her ears, likely how Redd's became bloodied in the first place. There wasn't much she could say, at least when it came to something positive. "The story was really just a story, an old one at that." That was all she could say on the matter that was even a bit helpful towards not freaking out. The story told no happy ending, no cure for the insanity the creature brought. Just a horrible demise for the hunter. Regardless, Anna tried to stay calm. 

"Right! Just a story!" Another wave of fast clicking just a few seconds after Anna spoke, this time heard from the other women as well. Staring into the dark trees with alarm, Honeymaron could see a strangely put together figure and in that moment, all she could see was something reminiscent of a monster. 

"Run!!!" They all stand at Honeymaron's command and start bolting through the forest as fast as they can while still sticking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint~


	6. Thriller Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to be done about the monster..

The clicking was steadily following their every move, the tempo increasing ever so slightly with every yard they ran. They had an unspoken plan. If they made it to water, Nøkk would be able to take them over the theorized safety of the Dark Sea. Knowing nothing about this enemy except the horror it could inflict was terrifying, but dwelling on it would get them nowhere. Anna trips over a root she was unable to see in the darkness, falling directly into Honeymaron's back and landing them both in the snow. Elsa hurriedly got them to their feet, grabbing both of their hands in her own and continuing the sprint. Panic surges through all of their beings and then earth shattering relief when they saw the rocky beach. Dropping the women's hands, Elsa threw out her arms towards the frozen surface, her blue magic thawing it in a ripple pattern. Just as soon as it thawed, Nøkk was there waiting for them. Elsa first hauled Anna onto the water spirits back, who let out a surprised squeak as she quickly found how wet this ride was going to be. A small price to pay to get away. Next Honeymaron straddled the horse's back just behind her, and then Elsa hopped up behind them both. All of them casting a unison glance back at the trees to see the moonlighted creature standing just in the darkness, they shouted to the Nøkk to start moving very fast. The story's description was mainly correct, though they didn't dare want to get close enough to adequately examine it. Thankfully, as they rode onto the sea, they seemed to leave it behind, no clicks following them. So.. that was good to know it couldn't swim. 

"What in the fuck was that?!" Anna exclaimed, absolutely losing her shit now along with being very uncomfortable just sitting on cold water. Her hands instinctively tried grabbing something to hold onto, but everything was slippery. Honeymaron's hands rested peacefully on Anna's hips, only actually holding on when she needed to. Anything more and she would fear the wrath of these two girlfriends.. 

"The creature from the legend?" Elsa breathlessly questions. She seemed to be shaking, but made an effort not to show the panic or fear on her face. Her own hands seemed misplaced, constantly moving them because everywhere felt unsupportive and awkward. Regrets on picking to sit on the haunches and behind the woman who she wasn't intimate with. Honeymaron had closed her eyes, face raised to the stars. "H-Honeymaron?" The brunette let out a sigh, not unlike one would do after stressed meditation. 

"I… have a strong feeling that's probably what it was, yes. What to do about it? I don't know. The last guy that saw it died. Uhmmm luckily, people were at least 85% sure it was by blood-loss since he was covered in it, so already we're doing better than that cause none of us are.. bleeding." Her hazel gaze opened just to make sure. Honeymaron was still trying to be helpful even when she had no idea what to do here. Honestly, it did make Anna feel a bit better about the situation. 

"Alright… do you think it's a spirit? Elsa, can you talk to it?" Elsa thought for a moment, rubbing her hands nervously in front of her while also trying not to touch Honeymaron. 

"I'm not sure that thing is a spirit, but I think I could understand what it was saying." When she didn't bother elaborating, Anna turned to look at her. Elsa's face was hidden by her swaying platinum blonde hair, the white strands obscuring her eyes. She was about to ask about it when Honeymaron tapped her hips, in turn making her look at the forest woman. Honeymaron was staring straight ahead, a serious look on her face despite the illuminated excitement in her eyes. Confused once more, Anna looks forward again, squinting to see what she was looking at. 

"Athohalen!" The ginger gasps out, her voice nearly drowned out by the black waves that splashed eagerly at her ankles. Her sister hadn't yet taken her to the place, so seeing it for the first time was breathtaking, even under the circumstances. 

"Maybe we can find answers about the creature!" Finally, something that could be helpful. It got drastically colder the closer they got, both Honeymaron and Anna shivering hard in the cold. Elsa wondered if this was such a good idea.. Deeper into the frozen catacombs would be far colder than it was up here, and if either of the women happened to fall into the water below, hypothermia would stun out their body within a minute. Arriving at the snowscape, they dismounted the Nøkk, but it stayed close, trotting along the water's edge. The winter spirit stopped Anna and Honeymaron before they could walk any further to the opening. 

"You two must stay up here. You might freeze to death in there."

"We'll f-freeze to d-d-death out here, too!" Anna argues, glaring up at her big sister. Honeymaron puts a shaking hand on Anna's shoulder, pulling her back in hopes to not let them get in a fight. 

"No, she's r-right. It's fa-ar c-colder down there. Our chances ar-r-re better-r h-here." Her teeth chatter as she speaks, her arm moving back so she could tightly hug them against her chest. Anna huffs indignantly, but takes a step back. 

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Elsa gave them a reassuring smile before bounding down through the ice cavern, her flats sliding down the slippery surface like a slide. When she was out of view, Anna looks at Honeymaron and then to Athohalen. Walking away from her 'cause she is still kinda salty about how close Elsa and her had become, Anna finds a nice corner of ice and snow that she could sit in and try to conserve her own body warmth. Honeymaron clearly got a different message and instead followed the ginger to said corner to sit down next to her. So now they were squashed together in the small space, but at least being so close together provided warmth for them both, however awkward it was. Normally, silence wasn't so bad, but in the circumstances, it felt like a horrible tension in the air. 

"So… y-y-you an-nd y-your sister, hm?" Honeymaron starts, only to be shot with a nervous look from Anna. 

"What ab-b-bout us?" Her arms wrap tightly around her legs, wishing she didn't have to be so close to Honeymaron to get any ounce of heat. She had so many arguments ready in her head to contradict any critiques the brunette had, completely ready to verbally destroy her if it came down to it. Even though Honeymaron just wanted something to talk about while they were waiting and that was literally the only thing that would come to mind.. 

"Uhh y-you two ar-re… c-c-cute." She clears her throat, realizing how weird that felt to say. Anna said nothing, taking the hesitation with offense. "How long.. d-did y-you guy-ys know you had-d feelings for each other-r? What was that-t uh.. lik-k-ke?" Honeymaron grits her teeth together to try and stop them from chattering. With Anna shifting away, she wasn't getting much heat either. 

"...it was weird.. K-kinda scary when the fear of punishment-t hangs ov-v-ver y-your head ev-veryt-time we want to be close with each other-r." Anna was timid in answering, unsure what she already knew or didn't know. "How did-d y-you know about us?" Honeymaron looks away with a sheepish grin, her fingers twitching in a rhythm over her arms. 

"I guess I made the mistak-ke of giv-ving her Northuldran wine… which we make ourselv-ves, obviously." Honeymaron chuckles as she recalls the evening. "She went on and on about y-you. The way your freckles dazzzzled like the stars and y-your eyes were pools she wanted to drown in. Such c-c-corniness, it was hilarious. It was hard to tell if-v-v she was joking or not, but the next morning I took her aside and asked her ab-bout it.." Anna smiled, a small blush heating her face against the chilled air. "I d-didn't even pressure her with questions, she kinda just told me about it and then… freak-ked out, telling me I couldn't let anyone kn-now.. an-nd also to nev-ver let her get drunk again." They both giggle. The reluctant ginger scoots over close to Honeymaron, setting aside her jealousy for now. 

"An-nd, y-you don't think-k we're…" Anna lets the question trail off as Honeymaron quickly starts shaking her head. 

"Lov-ve is-zzz love, right?" The forest woman gave the queen a grin, her teeth still chattering despite her efforts. Anna smiles back, her eyes having a little trouble staying open. As her head starts to fall on Honeymaron's shoulder, Honeymaron keeps her head up with a hand on her freckled chin. "Stay awake. Mayb-be we should tr-ry walking around and get the blood mov-ving in our b-bodies." Standing up, Honeymaron pulls Anna up to her feet. Right as they do so, Elsa emerges from inside Athohalen, panting as if she were just running. 

"I know what has to be done." Elsa calls to them both after her eyes scanned the snowscape for them.   
★  
The ride back to the enchanted forest was silent. Halfway there, Anna finally came out of her frozen induced doze. She looked over her shoulder at Elsa, finding herself in the middle this time. The winter spirit stared down at the ocean, watching the dark waves. Her quietness made her wonder what it was she saw down there in the glacier.. Not that Elsa wasn't normally on the quiet side, but the look in her eyes revealed deep dread. Maybe she had already told them what needed to happen. Honeymaron didn't seem to be questioning anything, just looking onward with determination. Feeling lost between the two, Anna held her tongue on the subject. She would just have to wait and see what was to come. 

Arriving at a long stretch of rocky beach, the group instantly dismounted, Honeymaron stepping in front of Anna as she tried to advance towards the trees. Apparently there was a plan she was unaware of. Elsa was the one who instead walked toward the trees, her eyes giving off a new fierce gleam. As soon as the clicking started again, she motioned for Honeymaron and Anna to hide. Her wrist gripped firmly by the brunette, Anna was dragged into the swath of clustered trees, far from her sister. Confused, she tries to wiggle from the grasp, wanting to help Elsa, not hide! 

"Elsa?!" Honeymaron's hand slapped over Anna's mouth as she pulled her back again. Just before her view was obscured by the dark trees, she could see Elsa wielding what looked like a scythe made of bright blue ice. Her back was forcefully held against the Northuldra's chest, the woman's arm strongly holding her in place to keep her from getting in Elsa's way. 

"Ssshhh!" The whisper to keep her hushed did nothing to make her want to, but as the clicking turned into an eerie ringing, she couldn't even tell if she was making noise or not. Both Anna's and Honeymaron's body stayed tense even after the ringing died out. There was a slow crunch of footsteps coming towards them soon after the silence. They didn't dare move.

"It's safe to come out now." The footsteps halted just behind the tree they were hiding behind at Elsa's voice. When Honeymaron removed her hand from Anna's mouth, the ginger peeked over to see Elsa standing before them, her scythe dripping with a dark liquid as it bowed to the snow. The same dark liquid that messily striped Elsa's face and chest. She was instantly torn from being terrified or being very entranced by the sight. Honeymaron seemed to have the same reaction, peering out beside Anna's head. "What? Do I have something-" Confused, Elsa wipes two fingers over her face, pulling it back to see the dark liquid coating her digits. "Oh gods! Anna, I swear it isn't mine! Oh- that doesn't sound so great either…" Anna was about to pass out. With quick reflexes, Honeymaron caught the queen just as she did, holding her kind of awkwardly. 

"I got her." Honeymaron looks up at Elsa, trying her best not to stare at the blood caked over her chest. "Please take her though. I have a feeling she's one of those people who punch when they're asleep."

"I suppose you're not wrong.. I'm not so sure about fainting though. Doesn't happen often. Then again, neither does getting chased by monsters and seeing someone you care about covered in.. blood." Elsa takes her sister from the forest woman, holding Anna bridal style. "It was a good try to keep her from seeing it though." She sighs, the sound turning into a groan. "I always somehow manage to mess these things up." 

"Hey, don't talk like that. It was an accident. Besides, you did a great thing for all of us killing that monster." Elsa winces at the word 'kill'. 

"I put it to rest, like it wanted." There was a small silence. "It wasn't a spirit. Or a demon.. It was an experiment. The way it spoke about itself.. I wonder if it wasn't the only one. We still may not be safe." Honeymaron ponders the thought for a second before shaking her head. 

"Let's talk about it with Yelena tomorrow when there's daylight. For now, we need to get Anna in a bed and check if she got frostbite." Elsa nods in understanding, following Honeymaron with Anna securely in her arms. 

When they reached the empty hut that was earlier set up for Anna's use, Elsa delicately placed her in the cot. Honeymaron made sure there was a flask of water near the makeshift bed before leaving the two alone. Anna hadn't stirred the entire walk. Nervously, Elsa kneeled down so she could press her ear to Anna's chest. A relieved breath left her lungs at the soft but clear thumping of her younger sister's heart. Leaning back again, she just took a moment to stare at the adorable ginger's peaceful face. She couldn't bring herself to leave the hut, so before laying herself to rest on the floor beside the cot, Elsa cleared the drying blood from her face and chest. Nerves and thoughts kept her mind from sleeping as she stared at the wall, but hearing the soft incoherent murmur of Anna's rare sleep talking, she fell into the drowsy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into a thriller romance  
> I'm kinda down with that sickness


	7. I'm Sorry, I'm Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is, but it happened. Sorry for the wait.

Light blue eyes awoke to the small circle of open sky that was the top of this hut. No darkness. No creature. Just peace and silence and- hold up, where's Elsa? The last thing she remembered was seeing the pale woman covered in the monster's blood, which was strangely arousing to see her sister look so badass, but also way too much for her head.. Anna sat upright on the cot, her vision spinning. She looked over the side of the bed, ready to get up and moving regardless of the fact she would probably fall. Before she could, she saw her gorgeous big sister laid asleep there on the ground. Taking a deep relaxing breath now that she knew Elsa was just fine, Anna rubbed her temples with both hands, willing the lightheadedness to go away. As she lays back down, her hand falls over the side of the cot like a limp noodle, knocking over the glass of water onto the older woman. Elsa shot upright, instantly awake. The snow queen generally was a very light sleeper so that was a very rude awakening. 

"Anna?" She picks the glass up from where it had tipped, only a fourth of the contents remaining. Anna sat up again as Elsa awoke, an excited smile on her face. 

"Elsa!" The ginger threw herself off the cot and into her big sister's arms, knocking the glass from Elsa's hand. Elsa didn't mind this time though, a smile growing on her features. 

"Anna!" She tightly hugged Anna back, her face buried deep into the flowery scent of her little sister. She pressed fervent kisses over Anna's neck and face, so happy to see her awake. "Are you ok? You really just kinda went unconscious last night, worried me so much. Ah- I'm so happy you're awake!" Her kisses continue over Anna's face until they reach her mouth, taking a slow passionate approach then. Anna was more than appreciative to be greeted this way, giggling at Elsa's worried and relieved behavior. 

"I'm fine. A little dizzy.. but I'm ok. Nothing a little bit of ice water can't help~" She waited until Elsa had pulled away to speak, only to capture her lover's mouth with her own again when she was finished. Her tongue made quick entry between Elsa's icy lips, swirling as a mix of temperatures in her mouth. Elsa was very hesitant to pull away, her hand on Anna's shoulder, but not quite pushing back until she heard footsteps outside. 

"Anna, calm yourself.. Literally everyone will hear us if you try anything.." Blinking the lust from her eyes, the winter spirit starts conjuring another glass of water, small bits of ice floating at the top. Anna looks distastefully to it however cool it was and slaps it from her sister's hand. Elsa gasps, watching it fall to the floor at their side and spill out. "Dammit Anna!" 

"Me calm down? I think you should calm down." Elsa's face whipped back around to stare at Anna as she moved over her, her face starting to burn in a blush. Her hands timidly found Anna's hips, roaming and rubbing further to the ginger's delights. 

"Anna, stop.. Anyone could just walk in on us and this isn't such a family friendly position." Her voice was desperate and nervous, contradictory to the confident way her hands were moving. A hypocrite to her own words. Anna's hands were stroking through Elsa's soft hair as she leaned in to press another hot kiss to her sister's lips. Elsa hums, overtaken by her desires. She wasn't actually expecting her little sister to be so lustful this morning.. Not with the way she had passed out last night at the sight of her. Anna's hips rock ever so slightly against Elsa's abdomen. Elsa's hands tightly grip onto the younger woman's firm thighs, sending a shiver through Anna's body and making her slightly gasp. It seems she already felt sensitive. The ginger's hands found their way to Elsa's chest, gently massaging the cold covered breasts. The ice queen had to bite her lip to stifle a moan, turning her face away from Anna's and leaving the woman to kiss pleasantly over her face. Were they really going to give in to this risk? The world may never know. The moment was broken by a harsh knock on the door and then it opening. Tensing, both women tried to get away from each other as quickly as possible, only to give the most relieved sigh as it was just Honeymaron. Though it still would've been pretty awkward to be caught like that. 

"Goodmorning, you two. Anna, glad to see you're finally awake now that it's noon." Getting to her feet, Anna rubs the back of her neck with embarrassment, smiling despite it. "Elsa, Yelena would like to have that discussion now." Clearing her throat, Elsa nods and stands as well. 

"Right." Elsa moves past Honeymaron as the brunette steps away from the opening. Her arm stops Anna as she goes to follow. 

"Uh 'scuse me.. That's- I would like to leave." Anna's attempts to get past were frustratingly futile, but at least it gave Honeymaron more time to word what she wanted to say. 

"You have other matters to deal with right now than what your sister is doing." That made the queen stop trying to get past, curious and concerned now. 

"What do you mean? What happened? Is it Kristoff?" Nervously, she rambles out questions. She was ready to shove her way past by now to see what was happening and if he was ok, especially at Honeymaron's inability to answer her questions as fast as she was throwing them. 

"W-well, yes.. I mean, he's fine! Uh he's just.. He's going to come talk to you. In fact, he's right here!" Taking a step out of the hut, Honeymaron grabs Kristoff by the arm and pulls him into sight. "He'll answer your questions, and if he doesn't.. go ask Ryder." A smirk on her face, Honeymaron pushes Kristoff inside into Anna's arms and then closes the door, leaving them in privacy. Kristoff takes a step away from Anna, his expression giving away how guilty he was. 

"Well…" Anna's heart pounds nervously, afraid of what he might say. This had something to do with Ryder? Oh stars.. no, he didn't. Did he? The mountain man seemed to be stuck with his words. Who could blame him? 

"Well… So.. you see. Last night, you remember I went back to camp with Ryder.. alone.. just the both of us." Slowly, Anna nods, knowing exactly where this was going. She crosses her arms, gaze drifting anywhere but Kristoff. "N-no! It's not-.. Not like that!" Kristoff panics a little inside, worried Anna might be thinking something much bigger than what it was. "He just kissed me and-" Kissing was enough for her to be mad, but now there was an "and"?! 

"And? And what, Kristoff? You act like kissing isn't bad enough on its own." She had so many mixed feelings about this. Betrayal, her own guilt, excitement, even relief. For the fact of not giving it away, she hid it all underneath anger. Kristoff gulps, regretting continuing the sentence and everything before that. 

"A-and nothing! It was just a kiss. Really! I-it's not like it's going to happen again though, so could we just maybe forget about it?"

"Forget about it?! Kristoff, are you being serious right now? I know you're lying, and you know what.. I'm gonna go ask him." Huffing indignantly, Anna tries to push Kristoff away from the door. 

"No, don't do that!" Kristoff pressed himself to the door. "Just tell me how to fix this. How do I take it back?" 

"Should've thought about that before smacking lips with another dude!" Using her shoulder, Anna rams herself into Kristoff, forcibly shoving him out of her way so she could get through the door. 

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff stumbles after her, desperate to stop her from getting to Ryder and questioning him. He knew the man would give everything away just as Honeymaron said he would. 

"Ryder! Where the hell are you?" Anna spots the man quickly handing off a reindeer calf as he sees her, instantly turning to escape. "You get back here!" She chases after him, Kristoff close behind. Ryder was smart, focusing on where he was going rather than what was behind him. Though Anna's determination was strong. "Tell me what you did!"

"Stop chasing me!" 

"Yeah, stop chasing him!"

"Shut up, Kristoff!" Anna only slowed to a reluctant halt when it seemed there would be no giving way without doing so, her glare trained on Ryder. The man quickly casts a glance back to see if she stopped and then slowed to a stop himself. Kristoff stopped about a foot away from Anna, a finger over his mouth in a gesture to tell Ryder not to say. Ryder, meanwhile, was looking from the queen to his crush back and forth. 

"... I sucked your husband's dick." He looked out of breath and tense, fully ready to run from Anna's fury. 

"You son of a bitch!!!" Anna took chase again, absolutely intending to beat the crap out of this man. She only half wanted to though, but that was enough. Kristoff almost managed to grab her arm, but she was a slippery girl and managed to stumble her way out of the grasp. Ryder didn't hesitate to book it again, running for his life. If it weren't for Yelena and Elsa nearby talking, Ryder might've been a goner. Elsa runs into the middle of the scene, creating ice to cover the whole ground in a five yard radius. All of them immediately slipped, slowly sliding away from each other. 

"What in Athohalen is going on here?!" The winter spirit questions, Yelena walking over to stand beside her. Out of nowhere, Honeymaron stands on the other side of Elsa, eating a handful of berries. 

"Kristoff and Ryder slept together, so both of their demises are imminent by Anna's small deadly hands." She laughs a little at the end, clearly amused by the situation. Elsa was taken by surprise at her sudden presence, wondering where the hell she came from. Then her attention turned back to Kristoff, Anna, and Ryder. Ryder was continuing to try and scoot away while Anna found a way to slide towards him. She was actually tempted to help her little sister get revenge, but her role as a protector forbade her. Carefully walking over the ice to Anna, Elsa reaches down to pick her up off the slippery ground. Anna instantly holds on tight to the older woman, afraid to fall and distraught with her emotions. Glaring at the other two boys, Elsa pulls the ginger off the ice over to Yelana and Honeymaron, but Anna doesn't let go even with her feet on the snow. 

"Right. I think…" Shoot, what was the reasonable decision to solve the issue? "I will not let you tear each other apart, but I'm sure you understand this isn't resolved. Kristoff, I don't want to see you near my sister anymore. I thought you were better than this.." Anna tenses in Elsa's tightening grasp, internally questioning what the older thought she was doing. Disloyalty on a royal certainly could be a punishable offense, but this felt extreme for Kristoff. The golden blonde's face fell guiltily to the ice below him. 

"She's right, this isn't resolved, but I will make the decision myself what happens with our relationship." The ginger finally spoke, her words as icy as the solid water under her fiance's butt. At that, Kristoff looked up at the two sisters with hope in his hazel gaze, but nervously looked away at Elsa's cold glare. They were such a menacing force together. He just nods slowly, his gaze turning to Ryder's, who had made it off the ice and stood behind the shelter of a white birch. Huffing, Anna pulls herself away from Elsa, taking the older woman's hand in her own and walking off into the forest. 

"Anna, wait, I'm still in the middle of something!" Elsa looks over her shoulder at Yelena, who grimaces with uncertainty. The chief turned to Honeymaron as the young woman spoke to her. 

"That can wait for a second, we need to talk." Elsa just deciding what would happen between her and Kristoff was a line she shouldn't be allowed to draw. When they were far enough away from the others, she told her that. "You're not queen anymore, Elsa. You can't just.. dictate who I choose anymore!" At that, the spirit rubs her hands together nervously, aware the bounds had been overstepped. Wanting to protect her from this kind of thing though, it was what big sisters did. 

"I.. I know. I'm sorry, you're right. I was just- I don't want to see you hurt." Sighing, Anna pulls Elsa back into a hug, not wanting to make her think she was actually mad at her. Irritated, yes, but not mad. 

"We need him, remember?" It had been a long time since they had discussed it. To keep suspicions of the sisters being too close away and to produce an heir for Arendelle. "I think it's the right time to tell him about us."

"Won't he be mad you're a hypocrite?" Elsa's fingers stroke through Anna's curly ginger hair as the younger's head was delicately placed on her shoulders. 

"He's not allowed to be upset anymore. It would make us even. We have the upper hand now. If he ever ended up mentioning it, no one would believe him." Sometimes the way her little sister talked about these things was so disturbing. The strategy of using a person made it hard to believe she actually cared about him. It was only the cracking in her voice as she talked that gave away her regrets to do this to Kristoff. Elsa nods slowly. 

"Only if you're sure." There was a small pause of silence. "I love you, Anna." She could hear the ginger's breath hitch on her neck, Anna's arms wrapping tighter around her torso. 

"I love you, too, Elsa." Elsa presses a soft kiss to her lover's head, breathing in the woman's comforting scent. "Please, don't ever let go."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

___________

Walking back to the Northuldra camp, hand in hand with Elsa, it started to lightly rain. The sky had turned dim and grey, but the patter of raindrops on the ferns and leaves was very calming. 

"What was it you were discussing with Yelena?" Anna didn't mind the rain, it was just a little startling to feel the cold move down her neck. Elsa didn't mind it either, actually enjoying it and how it made the forest look. 

"The creature from last night. While you were passed out, Honeymaron and I talked about it and she said I should bring it up to Yelena. There was something unnatural about it, but not demon-like. It wanted to die." She spoke with a disturbed expression. Listening to that, her sister didn't know how to respond. 

"Do you have an idea of what it might be?" Anna couldn't begin to imagine what that horrible monster was. It seemed not even the Northuldra could find a suitable name for it. 

"I… I have a theory." Elsa's thumb rubs over Anna's hand, massaging the raindrops into her skin. "I think it's some sort of experiment gone wrong."

"An experiment? Who would be experimenting in the enchanted forest?" The theory seemed a little far fetched, but had something to it. 

"Not someone in the enchanted forest. Maybe someone else out there made it and the creature escaped, then found itself here."

"So, what are you saying? There might be more of them?" That was a scary thought. Elsa's only answer was a glance to Anna and to chew nervously on her lip. "What did Yelena say about it?"

"She said not to let the people know, yet." Her dark blue gaze looks around at the forest, avoiding her sister's lighter gaze. 

"What?! But they deserve to know that creature was real! If not for the fact it's gone now, but to clear Redd as not the village crazy anymore. What if more of those things are here? They need to know for their own safety, so they can protect themselves."

"Yelena said it would be better if they didn't know and panic everytime they had to go out of camp, and she's right. She trusts me to keep them safe if one ever appears again."

"She can't just lay all that responsibility on-!" Anna started angrily before Elsa sharply cut her off. 

"Yes, she can! By staying here, I chose that responsibility. We both know that. Besides, there's only so much chance there will be another creature. Especially when the one we found had only been spotted once centuries ago." A silence settled over the both of them, leaving rain to fill that quiet void. Just as Anna got upset with Elsa stepping into her monarching territory, Elsa didn't much appreciate Anna telling her what should and shouldn't be done in a place she doesn't reside in on the daily. 

"Right. I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you getting hurt." Anna mutters, dropping Elsa's hand and crossing her arms. The older woman does the same, sighing and staring into the trees. The Northuldra camp was very quiet as they arrived, likely to everyone taking shelter from the rain. They went to do the same, each to their own hut. Anna made no hesitation to go inside hers, but Elsa paused outside her own, watching her sister disappear into the wooden structure. Maybe she should apologize… She hated being in arguments with Anna… Now just outside Anna's hut door, Elsa goes in without a knock, not giving the woman a chance to tell her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be better


	8. Heart Sore

Anna quickly turned as Elsa entered her hut, irritation rising. Though, again, the spirit wouldn't give her the chance to verbally be angry. Elsa captures Anna's waist around her arms, pulling her close so she could press a guilty kiss to the ginger's rain wet lips. Anna responded with surprise, her hands raised to push her sister away, but her facade melted into the older woman's icy lips. Wrapping her arms over her big sister, she took this as an apology and her reciprocation was forgiveness. They never were very great at staying mad at each other very long. Pulling her lips away to give Anna a chance to breathe, Elsa presses cold kisses to the younger's freckled neck, her hands catching the shiver that moved up Anna's spine. 

"What if someone walks in again?" Anna's voice was hardly urgent on that fact, but she did have the concern. Without a response, Elsa pulled a hand away to coat the hut door with a thick layer of ice. "A-and.. what if they hear us?" She points to the open part of the ceiling, implying the fact it was covered with reindeer hide. Anna glances up where she was pointing and scoffs. "Elsa, we both know how loud we can get..." The spirit pushed Anna onto the cot with a huff, then crawled over her. 

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" A cold hand slides over Anna's mouth, frost building underneath until the ginger's mouth was frozen shut. She squeaks with surprise, glaring at Elsa again since she didn't really get a say in this action. Though that anger quickly dissipated as Elsa's tongue snaked lightly over Anna's neck. The pale woman slid down her sister's body and the cot until she was between Anna's warm thighs. Elsa made quick work to remove the tight pants and her panties, heart thudding with excitement. Anna's hands tightly gripped the sides of the cot, her heart also drumming, but more nervously. Though she was so aroused by Elsa taking charge that she wouldn't resist. The rain seemed to be falling harder. They could hear the loud pittering on the wooden walls. Just more reason they could get away with this just for the day. Pressing cold kisses to Anna's freckled thighs, Elsa makes her sister's breath hitch and hips sway under her grasp. She always tended to tease the poor redhead, so why not give her a pleasant surprise this time~ Instead of continuing forward with the kisses, Elsa latches her mouth snugly against Anna's slick sex. Her tongue eagerly slips inside the warm entrance, making Anna jolt at the sudden contact to her heat and squirm from the feeling of her sister's tongue inside of her. Anna's moans were thankfully muffled, and quieted by the sound of the rain. 

Quivering at the cold temperature delved inside her, Anna shakily brings one of her hands to Elsa's messy blonde hair, her fingers tugging on the platinum strands. The older woman's dark blue gaze watches the arousing sight before her as she eats her little sister out. With the vigorous way she was going, it wasn't long before Anna's hips were bucking into Elsa and she had to be held down by two frigid, yet soft, hands. The ginger's moans had turned into loud groans from behind her sealed lips, her head fallen back onto the cot with her chest risen to the air. With her scalp being tugged on by tan freckled hands, Elsa's assault was just beginning. She moans into her sister's sex, the sound vibrating against the sensitive folds enough to put Anna over the edge. Anna's body twitches wildly and then goes stiff, the sound of her pleasure hidden well under the sound of the rain. Heart pounding, her body finally falls to the cot again, her nerves still twinging as she comes down from the epic high. Elsa gives one last lick through the folds before sitting up, Anna shuddering with a whimper as she does so. 

The winter spirit then slowly crawls forward on Anna's body again, pressing wet kisses to the fiery hot skin as she pulls the last of Anna's clothing off. Her body felt so hot, it must've been a relief to feel such a chill against herself. One of Anna's hands released Elsa's scalp, instead gently digging her fingers into the soft cool skin of the woman's pale shoulder. Elsa draws her lips ever further with Anna tugging her up that way, desperate for her lips to be freed and then captured once more under the soft icy taste of Elsa's tongue. Instead, the ice mistress makes the journey there as slow as possible. Her mouth sucks and nips at the sensitive warm mounds on Anna's chest, her tongue tasting and cooling the flesh there. Anna whines helplessly, her legs trembling as she wraps them over Elsa's body. Her chest arches again in a muffled groan when Elsa takes one of the hardened nipples delicately between her teeth. A cold hand slips into the wet crevice between Anna's open legs, rubbing against the sensitive folds. Anna groans between hoarse huffs, unable to pant with her mouth sealed shut, which ended up giving her a dizzy feeling. Her light blue gaze tried to catch Elsa's darker, the look in them begging. Catching it just as it was sent, Elsa's face burned a crimson, her eyes quickly flicking away. But it was too late, she couldn't help herself. Elsa finally slid her mouth all the way to Anna's frozen lips, her kiss thawing them into warmth. The teeth behind were chattering, along with the trembled movements of Anna's body. Nervous she might've overwhelmed the woman just a bit, Elsa retracted her hand from her sister's sex. 

"No!" Anna gasps out, breaking the kiss to pant hard onto Elsa's neck. She bucks her hips into the retreating hand, wanting it to come back. Elsa's eyes widen, her figure just stiffening in alarm. 

"But, I- I thought you were-" Elsa stutters out, still certain it was too much for Anna this soon. 

"I don't care! Please..!" The ginger huffs back in an exhausted and needy voice, her hips still trying to grind up into Elsa. Taking the hint, her older sister returns the hand with an almost aggression, the fingers rubbing far more harshly. Anna responds with another sharp gasp, a high pitched pleasant moan drifting into the sound of the rain. Her hips hadn't stilled on trying to grind, moving in tandem with Elsa's hand. Instead of nervously freezing the younger's mouth over again, Elsa just presses her other hand to Anna's mouth, muffling the moans spilling from the gape. Anna's gaze had rolled closed, her mind clearly lost. Elsa slips two of her fingers into the soaked entrance, just to conjure a phallic ice rod from the inside. It was hardly needed with how close Anna was getting just from this mild pressure, but it certainly rose her to a higher level. Removing her nectar covered fingers, the ice trails with them to connect as a strap-on around Elsa's waist. "Y-yes! Oh fuck!" Feeling the large slippery object inside her, Anna's legs pull down on Elsa, pulling her in deep. She moans loudly and carelessly under the cold pale hand. Now panting herself, the older sister tries to keep control of the pace however Anna was slapping their hips together hard. She quickly learned just to let Anna ride from below until her legs couldn't muster the adrenaline filled energy anymore. Which, when they couldn't, Elsa resorted to a slower but more powerful thrust that left her little sister clinging on tightly as the feelings tore through her body. If it weren't for the rain and Elsa's hand to muffle Anna, they would never get away with this. Chest arched snugly into Elsa's, Anna's sounds finally dulled to hoarse pants, tears of ecstasy staining the sides of her face. When it was clear her lover had hit the high, Elsa's hips stopped in their movement, keeping her ice rod buried deep into Anna's sex. Letting out a rugged breath, the younger woman finally slumped back onto the cot again, her arms falling limp to the sides. 

"I assume… this means I'm forgiven, then?" Still breathing heavily, Elsa stares down at her beautiful ginger love, her arms propping herself up on the sides of Anna's head. Anna's eyes flickered open just halfway to look up at Elsa. The older woman's platinum blonde hair curtained around her head, making Anna giggle quietly. 

"Fine." Her voice still sounded disoriented, but Elsa would take what she could get. Flopping back down on top of the younger woman, Elsa subconciously melts the ice around her waist, the cold water making Anna shiver as it spilled from her sex. It was far too early to be sleeping, but with the cloudy skies and being locked into the hut by ice with her big sister, Anna could think of no better way to spend the time than dozing off in a cuddle wrapped in those cold magical arms. She slowly shifted a bit so that's just what Elsa could do, thankfully she caught that hint. Face buried into the soft cinnamon smelling ginger curls, Elsa tried to doze with her sister, but her mind kept offing into worried thoughts about the future. Both in terms of seeing another creature or just how this whole thing with Kristoff was going to go down. Elsa didn't really have a lot to lose anymore with her already living in the woods with an unbiased tribe, but Anna did. That's what kept her so uncertain. Anna had a lot to lose from this decision, but she's the one who made it so.. hopefully she knows what she's doing. 

★  
Anna stares at herself in her bedroom vanity, head in her hands. When did it become so hard to get the courage? Oh, maybe because her rule in Arendelle and her & her sister's lives in general rested on the blackmail of one man if she decided to tell him. Which she kinda already told Elsa she would.. Technically, she didn't have to say anything though… right? I mean, sure, this may be the best opportunity she got to do so, just to get it off her chest. But his devastation and her guilt.. Groaning, Anna drops her head down onto the surface of the vanity, her crown bouncing out of her hair and clinking on the polished wood. Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"Anna? Are you in there?" It was Kristoff's voice. Ok, now or never. Anna stands from the vanity, leaving her crown there, and opens the door wide enough for Kristoff to figure out he was allowed to come in. She wore a nervous smile, but greeted him enthusiastically. Probably not something he would've expected when she left him early in the morning to come back to the castle with only Sven and Olaf to keep him company. Elsa had given her a ride back on Nokk, because.. well, the excuse was not wanting to be questioned on her wobbly posture even though there were a number of reasonable explainable excuses. 

"Hey Kristoff! I'm glad you're here.. I need to talk to you." Kristoff hurries inside and Anna shuts the door behind him. 

"About our relationship, right? Yeah, I wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance. You're still.. giving me that chance, right?" When she turns to look at him, the anxious expression did not at all help her courage to do this. 

"Well, I mean.. yes, it is about our relationship… It's just.. There's something I have to tell you, b-but first I need to ask you something." Anna's gaze then avoids him, instead looking out the window or just blankly at the wall. "You need to give me the honest answer. It doesn't matter what it is, I just.. need to know." After she said that though, she gave him a dead stare. Basically warning him that if he was lying and she could tell, the conversation wouldn't go well. Kristoff grimaces, his eyes wide, and just nods. "You like Ryder, don't you? More than just friends." She cut him off before he could start talking, already knowing what excuse he was about to come up with. 

"Uhmm…" Now it was Kristoff's turn to avoid Anna's gaze, his blonde bangs slightly obscuring his eyes from view. His hands nervously twitch at his sides. "I mean.. maybe more than usual recently.." Anna was taken aback a little. 

"More than usual? How long has this crush of yours been going on?!" As Kristoff visibly tensed, Anna took a deep breath and tried to remember she said it wouldn't matter. "Nevermind. Thank you for being honest. I guess that means I need to come clean, too." Her hands rubbed together more than nervously, her heart thudding hard in her chest. The air became very tense with the both of their mingling anxieties, not making it easy for her. "I'm romantically in love with my sister, a-and she feels the same way." The silence only made her fear worse, but she refused to look at Kristoff's face. "I know you don't understand, but I'm not asking you to. I'm saying we can both have what we want." Kristoff was speechless. Not exactly stunned, but he just didn't know how to respond. Staring at Anna's darkening face, his own heart started to pound. 

"Are we still.. getting married?" Biting her lip again, Anna nods. Kristoff copies the nod, looking around the room now. Royal's were so strange.. It made him feel less strange himself. This was a situation he never imagined himself being in. All that distrust and anger, absolutely knowing they were together behind his back, it was true. He wasn't crazy. "Why wouldn't you just tell me the truth?" His voice was somber and cracked, making him clear his throat. 

"I didn't want you to leave." Her own voice was just a whisper. Anna felt ready to vomit, not at all feeling better after telling him. He truly seemed distraught and disappointed. "I didn't want to see the way you're looking at me right now. You shouldn't be looking at me like that anymore anyways. You have a thing with Ryder. We've already been disloyal to each other, don't do the same thing to him." Anna crosses her arms, turning towards her bed as if dismissing the conversation. That's the only reason she thought she could do this. The Ryder variable. But she had hoped.. with it came less grievance to Kristoff. 

"Anna…" Sighing, Kristoff looks at her with defeated disdain, but she refuses to look back. He couldn't even be mad, not now anyways. She looked so heartbroken to tell him this. Brushing a hand through his hair, he looks to the door, wondering if he should say something more or just walk away and pretend like she wanted him to. Like she had been doing… "I still love you." Sitting on her bed, Anna carefully levels her gaze on Kristoff, tears threatening to fall as she does so. 

"So do I. Just.. not as much as you need me to. Please leave.." Covering her eyes with a hand, she turns her head away. Kristoff does as he's asked, not even sure what to feel. He was still getting married, but he had clearly lost her. That thought gave an overwhelming sense of loss and sadness. Though he didn't try to hide the quiet tears as he made his way to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pretend this didn't take me eleven-ish days to finish. 
> 
> I kinda don't want to write the marriage scene, so if you wanna read that.. speak now or forever hold your peace.


	9. She Can Read My Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night with the squad

It had been a month after the wedding and things seemed to have sorted themselves out really well. Anna and Kristoff slept in the same bedroom unless Elsa came over, in which when she did, she brought Ryder and Honeymaron. The brunette third wheel loved hanging around for some reason, probably just happy to have such great friends whilst living the epic single life. When you're single, you can flirt with all the ladies, so where's to go wrong? 

Today was Friday. The sun had disappeared from the sky, leaving the triangle window of the library a pitch black in color, the moon not yet having found it. Game night was afoot the squad, and Ryder had chosen strip poker. They were all friends anyways, so what's the harm, right? So far, Elsa and Honeymaron were doing the best, still having their pants and bras on (lovely tight leggings for Elsa). That obviously irked Anna enough to make irrational decisions, meaning she was already only in her velvet orange panties. Though she sat criss cross with determination, staring at her cards. Even Kristoff was doing better, though he was still only in his pants. Ryder, unfortunately, was doing just as bad as Anna, only in his boxers. Though, instead of being upset over it, a sweet smile was on his face. He was just happy to be playing with his friends. 

"And that's that." Elsa said calmly, displaying her royal flush over the floor for the group to see. Flushing her own color of bright red, Anna slapped her four of a kind on the floor with a disgruntled huff and stood up. The spirit tried her hardest not to let a laugh slip loose, her dark icy gaze examining the tans curves of Anna's exposed body. Honeymaron laid back with a groan, draping an arm over her eyes so her cards would fall nonchalantly. 

"Ah, you got us! Again.." Ryder gave a small chuckle, dropping his play of two pairs while Kristoff frowns at his own set. The mountain man didn't completely understand the objective, but had gotten beginners luck anyways. 

"I'll show you a royal flush..!" Anna grumbles incoherently to herself, being the first to remove an article of clothing, that one being her last and putting her out of the game. Elsa rolls her bottom lip under her teeth, eyes distractedly wandering to the new exposed parchment of her lover. It was unlikely her sister had actually planned for something like this to happen, but it seemed she had shaved anyways, leaving Elsa with only a small longing to have seen those short ginger curls. 

"Mmm you just have~" Her voice was dreamy, as if the thought wasn't supposed to come out. If Anna could have blushed any harder, she just did. Honeymaron suddenly sat up with the biggest smirk on her face, her hazel gaze watching the two as if they were her favorite rom-com. Ryder was fighting back his own giggles, however as he removed his boxers, he became suddenly very aware of Kristoff's not-so-subtle glancing. He gives the blonde a playful shove and scoots a ways out of the circle. Kristoff couldn't fight his smile. 

"Hey, you four, keep yourselves together. The game's not over, yet. I still have a chance to win." Honeymaron slithers out of her pants, Kristoff doing the same. Anna shot Elsa a frustrated glare and decided to sit in the chilly woman's lap, a mistake as she was cold as ice, but she wasn't about to take it back after seeing Elsa's expression. 

"R-right. Uhm.. Anna, isn't there anywhere else you'd rather sit? The couch maybe, with Ryder? Since you two are eliminated~" Anna answered with a growl, instead getting more comfortable against her big sister's chest. "Right, ok. Kristoff, you're dealing this round." It seemed the rugged mountain man was having partner troubles just the same now, Ryder leaning forward against Kristoff's back so he could peek over the ice master's shoulder. 

"What? Oh! Yeah, yeah! I can do that." He gathered up the cards and started shuffling them, ending that with dealing as was asked. Honeymaron's face was unreadable, unlike Elsa's, who was losing focus with everyone of Anna's breaths against her neck. Kristoff's face always held confusion, only contorting to a slight of an idea when Ryder murmured something in his ear. 

"Hey! No helping each other, that's cheating!" Honeymaron glared at the two boys, making Ryder shrink away from Kristoff's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I thought our goal was to make it harder for them after we lost.." Anna raised an eyebrow to Ryder, wondering why he was so nice or why she was so competitive. Either way, she was rooting for Honeymaron now to kick her sister's butt, almost certain the platinum blonde was cheating somehow. Though, from what she could see, it was tremendous luck and slight intuition. 

"Wha-?! So, you're actually doing this on purpose?!" Elsa didn't actually sound that surprised, but was still lowkey offended her little sister was still against her. "It's just a game, Anna. Let it go." At that, Anna retorted with an aggressive bite to Elsa's neck, one of her warm hands sneakily slipping inside the woman's leggings. "Agh-!! Anna, no! Bad Anna!" With all the willpower she had, Elsa stood up, her sister rolling off of her onto the ground. Clearing her throat as if this punishment was normal, Elsa sat down on the younger's back to continue playing. The round was almost over anyways. Honeymaron seemed to have trouble keeping her shit together, a hand over her eyes and a grin on her face, looking like she was about to choke from how much laughter she was holding back. 

"I- you two… nevermind. Just show your damn cards already." Honeymaron flipped hers to show a four of a kind, while Kristoff confidently dropped his Straight on the floor. How ironic. Elsa looked at the two hands laid out and then at her own, the sister under her having already accepted not being able to wiggle out from where she was. With a small groan, she displays her full house. Honeymaron practically cackles, her arms raised in triumph. "Yes! Eat my hooves!" That line caused a laugh from Ryder laying behind Kristoff, innocently just listening and staring at the fire, much to Kristoff's gratefulness. 

"Well, I'm out then." Kristoff doesn't bother standing to wiggle off his boxers, however much easier it would've been if he had. Thankfully, Ryder was much obliged to help him. Hearing Elsa had lost while not having a great view to see gave Anna a burst of energy. She pushed herself up from under Elsa in a kind of pushup position and the snow queen slid off her back with a surprised "oop-!". 

"Here, Elsa, I can help you with yours, too~!!" Anna was on top of Elsa within seconds, already reaching around to unclip the bra. Elsa didn't really get a lot of leverage in trying to stop her, the ginger being so quick and forceful. 

"Wait-! No, that's ok, i- No, no, Anna not that one!" The other squad members looked on with amusement, Ryder in the middle of almost flinging Kristoff's boxers across the room. When Anna stood from Elsa's pale, but now blushing red exterior, she darted over the couch to the other side with her sister's bra. "Give it back!" Elsa sat up, an arm covering her now exposed breasts. 

"Nuh uh! Game rules, you gotta remove a piece of clothing!" Anna waved a finger at her, holding Elsa's bra tightly in one of her hands. It was then the platinum blonde's turn to growl, however she turned back to Honeymaron, now her only opponent. Honeymaron, being Honeymaron, smirked and whistled a cat call, only to make Elsa more flustered about her situation. Struggling to maintain a calm composure, Elsa reaches for the deck of cards, realizing she would need both hands to deal out properly. Groaning, she does her best to ignore it and just deal out so the game could be over with. 

"You good there, Elsa? Seems like you might be losing your cool." Honeymaron gives a smug expression with her bad joke, chuckling quietly. Kristoff and Ryder however, found it fucking hilarious, giggling and nudging eachother like two dumb boys. Elsa blinked at her, not knowing how to respond. Though it all was merely a distraction while Anna stalked back over, the bra dropped from her hand. Before Elsa knew it, Anna was knelt behind her and the ginger's hands were groping her breasts, spurring her heart faster than it was already going. The force and surprise caused her to drop her cards and her back to arch forward, a low squeak falling from her lips. Honeymaron sipped Elsa's wine glass cooley, watching the two through half lidded eyes and a mischievous grin. Though the boys were howling their dirty support. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, whipping around to pin her naughty little sister to the ground and make out with her, desperately despite the company. Which obviously made the two manly children in the room go insane, and Honeymaron actually spit out what she had sipped. "That escalated quickly. Get a room, you two! Hahaha!" Claiming her victory, the brunette starts pulling the deck back together and shoving it in the small case. Anna was all for that idea of getting somewhere more private, but Elsa refused to get off. 

"Or… we- could go.." Kristoff's face clearly expressed how eager he was to get out of there and with his boyfriend anyway, his hazel gaze basically eye fucking him already. He scooped the nude dark brunette into his arms after standing and grunted with every step over to the door, hoping for Honeymaron's assistance with it. Kristoff's room wasn't really that far away, so it would be fine to dash through the hallways without clothes. Probably. 

"Uhhhh I think that's a great idea, Kristoff." An amused look still set on the two royals, Honeymaron gets her clothes and stands up, quickly trying to get them on while walking over to the door. She follows the boys out of the library and securely closes the door behind herself, leaving the loving sisters in private. The moment Elsa heard it click, she started pulling off her leggings and the panties underneath. Anna glances to the unlocked library door and then back to her older sister, her eyes wide and her teeth set on her bottom lip. It felt good getting revenge for Elsa's teasing in charades, especially when the platinum blonde seemed to unravel much quicker at her whims than Anna had. The fire in the room cracked and burned, flickering them into dim light, but enough to see the features and expressions of each other's bodies. Elsa lays herself over Anna again, pressing the ginger to the carpet while her mouth slowly found the soft tan parted lips. Anna's hands re-explored her sister's body, one tracing the curve of Elsa's ass while the other slips between the hot wet crevice between those creamy pale thighs. With a hitch in her breath, Elsa's own hand staggered to pull Anna's away and instead pin her hands to the ground with the rest of her body. She shifts completely over the queen's form so she could straddle Anna's face and still look down into her excited blue eyes, however much it made them both blush. The ginger queen made no hesitance to tilt her head up and start sucking on the only hot flesh of Elsa's body. Elsa's hands first found refuge in her sister's hair, trying to get a grasp on the feelings rushing through her while the younger woman tongues her like a flute. 

"Oh Anna~" She whimpers, quietly. Her hips quiver and move back and forth just a bit to grind her sex against Anna's mouth, to which she obliged to suck harder with every touch to the older's clit. Already, loud moans and gasps were spilled from Elsa's mouth. She couldn't help it, her sister was so aggressive in her passion. "Ah- Anna!!" Anna wraps her arms tightly around Elsa's thighs, lowering her sister's body and preventing her from moving anymore so she could eat her out at a more vigorous pace. "W-wait! Anna- i-!" Elsa tries to lean back, groaning through clenched teeth at the burning feelings rushing through her so quickly, making her legs feel numb. Her voice dies in a croaky moan, left to panting and quiet whimpering until her body twitches and tenses. Anna was met with no warning before her sister reached her high, making her sputter in surprise and her eyes widen. As soon as she released Elsa's legs, the woman fell back, limp over Anna's own. She made rugged pants, groaning ever quietly. Most of Anna's face was practically coated in her sister's cum, to which she gave a breathless giggle while sitting up to look at her. When Elsa's dreamy eyes finally fluttered open again to look at the ginger staring, her face quickly turned a darker shade of red. "Anna!" She covered her eyes with a hand, more than embarrassed. It obviously wasn't the first time her sister had eaten her out, but the younger sister didn't display the act like she was now. 

"What?" Anna drew two fingers over her chin and pulled it back to see the sweet sticky substance, which she made a show of licking off her finger. Elsa watched her from between her own fingers, a soft moan drifting from her lips at how dirty her sister was. "Mmm~ Better than chocolate, I think." 

"Can we… go back to your room now?" The platinum blonde timidly spoke up, her breathing still uneven. "After you wipe that… that off your face." She added, knowing she would need to actually say it for her sister to likely comply with it. Anna rolls her eyes, reluctantly grabbing a random shirt strewn on the floor and wiping her face with that, not really caring for whose it might be. 

"If we go back to my room, you're going to fall asleep." The queen argued, not at all feeling tired, yet. 

"Who's to say I won't fall asleep right here?" Elsa scoffed, moving her hand over more so her arm would be shielding her eyes from the fire light instead. Anna grimaces, her eyes narrowed just a bit. She scoots closer to Elsa. 

"The fact you don't want to be walked in on. Especially with uh clothes all over the floor…" A compelling argument, she wanted to believe, until Elsa swept her hand over herself, covering her body in her long ago made icy gown. With another gesture of her hand, purple and blue magic moved across the room to pick up the discarded boy's clothes and drape them over the couch. "You really just want to sleep on the floor then, don't you?" A small smile playing on her face, Elsa shrugs. Anna huffs at the older sister's stubbornness, much like her own she thinks. "Fine. Be that way." Though, as Anna stands to find her own clothes, Elsa's movements were swift and energized as she tackles the younger woman to the couch. A squeak coming from Anna as she was suddenly pressed into the soft cushions, she didn't know what her sister was doing until Elsa's body relaxed over hers. "Wha-? Elsa, get off!" Only a small chuckle came from the winter spirit.

"Ohno! Gravity is increasing on me! I can't get up.." A big grin on her face, Elsa wraps an arm around Anna and drapes the other down to grab onto the couch and prevent Anna from getting away. 

"It is not!" Anna retorted, struggling not to laugh and still be mad. She continues trying to wiggle away, only for Elsa to bite the ginger's tan shoulder and make her still for a moment. 

"Is too, Anna. The same thing happened just yesterday." Elsa giggles into Anna's back, her light hair falling messily over the both of them. 

"You rotten sister, your body is crushing me!" Only a little bit, not a fatal amount. It was more to play along with the dumb joke more than anything. Regardless, with how strong Elsa was and how they were both about the same size, Anna had no way to get out from under her, so she just groans and accepts her fate. "Why do you act so weird?"

"Learned from the best~" Anna gasps, mildly offended. 

"You take that back!" She desperately tries to turn around in Elsa's arms. 

"Why should I? You gonna do something, your majesty~?" Elsa cooes to Anna's rising frustration, the arm wrapped around her lover preventing her from turning in the grasp. That is, until Anna wiggles an arm up enough to tickle Elsa's side. "Eep!!" She let go just enough so that Anna could turn and face her, a small disappointed scowl on her face that melted just as quickly as it arrived when her eyes found her little sister's smile. Before Anna could respond, Elsa couldn't help but kiss those beautiful lips. They may have kissed a thousand times by now, but still, it made both of their hearts flutter wildly in their chests. When the ice sorceress finally pulls back a little, she stifles her tired yawn on Anna's neck and then nuzzles herself comfortably on the younger woman. Sighing softly in defeat, Anna was left smiling peacefully and stroking the platinum blonde strands messily strewn over them both, until finally she felt tired with the sleeping body on her and the crackling flames not that far away. By the time she did fall asleep, it was a minor thought on the fact she wasn't wearing any clothes and they were still in the library. A problem for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who don't understand the reference are uncultured and don't belong in the Disney fandom


	10. Almost Deleted Scene

The air was cold. Brisk and chipper as the North weather was now amplified by winter. Snow blanketed the ground, layering bushes and the trees. An eerie ringing hung in the air, blotting out any hearing of the fight. Misshapen creatures of slime and bone seemed to be hard to kill with spears, leaving the Northuldran grateful for the Arendellian soldier's assistance. These creatures were unlike anything earthly, but Elsa couldn't believe they were creations of Ahtohallan. The only advantage they had over these… things were guns and the open field they were in. Exactly the same field her sister had left with Kristoff and Olaf when they had freed the Enchanted Forest, and now the one the two royals had to fight with sword and ice for. Together. Always together. Anna refused to let Elsa do this alone, as should have been obvious. Even after fighting about it, it was clear the queen would do as she wanted. Neither of them knew this would be war… Neither of them understood the opponent. 

Blood coated the snow, making it slippery and hard to traverse on. Elsa could catch a moonlit glimpse of the upwards curved horns stabbing out through the eye sockets on a smaller creature that advances towards her. Their bodies were like goop that rippled over a bird like form large enough to tower a 6 foot man; their beaks were jagged and didn't quite fit together well enough to close; their rubbery legs could only be described as broken with every step forward, but somehow still moving as if they weren't even the source of what kept them up, the bones would click against each other with every step; and their arms… they dropped like limp organs and dragged uselessly over the ground. It was something of a myth! A story! Only one person had ever claimed to see such a thing… and he hadn't survived. 

With shaking hands, Elsa gripped her scythe very tightly, now advancing on the creature before it could get to her first. In doing so, she left Anna to fend off a slightly larger creature with a longsword. Elsa had killed only one of these creatures before, and found it to be quite easy. The blade hit solid matter and sliced through what could have been the creature's neck. It dropped to the snow and dissolved into a pile of mud. Almost a perfect balance of easy death to painful infliction. Particularly the screams that left their mouths when their beaks flattened against their head. It was piercing and deadly, enough that it could split your head open. 

When Elsa looks back for Anna, the ginger isn't there. As Elsa casts her dark blue gaze across the moonlit field, she finds several Northuldran struggling, along with their Arendellian counterparts. There was only so much ammo and there were so many of these creatures. The winter spirit was about to call for a retreat, but realized no one would be able to hear her. If it weren't for wanting to stay alive so desperately, most of these soldiers would have succumbed to ripping their ears off. A noise that would drive you insane and kill you from the inside out. It was terrifying that they didn't know, not to mention being face to face with these beasts was terrifying enough. They had no cure, only hope that they could slaughter the small population they had found before it outgrew them all. 

It was so dark, or maybe it was the amount of creatures surrounding them. In desperation to see anything, Elsa conjures a glowing blue magical ball that she throws up into the sky, lighting the darkness with bright blue fireworks that give sight to the scene. Yeah, there are definitely more creatures than originally thought.. They outnumbered the human force exponentially. Thankfully, as the soldiers saw the fireworks, they took it as a sign to retreat and did just that. Maybe a little less than 150 soldiers (Arendellian and Northuldran combined) run back into the forest for their lives. The slimy creatures chased after as if this was some exciting game for them, as if they all longed for death like Elsa knew the first she found did. Until the sorceress cut them off with icy blasts. Most of the shots were accurate enough to shoot their heads, but even without the headshots, the wounded creatures collapse and dissolve. Spirits, there would be no way she could get them all on her own. That didn't mean she would give up, but her hope was slowly dwindling. After enough of the chasers got smart enough to realize it would be futile to get into the trees, they all start to retreat to the other side of the field. Elsa stayed where she was, standing in front of the forest's enchantment pillars where she could view the creatures lined up along the field. It wasn't the daunting view of them all, it was the number of bodies laid limp over the snow that made her tremble. People she knew, people she often woke up to see. So many of them… laid motionless on the cold ice. There was one in particular… A young woman with beautiful ginger curls, laid sprawled over the snow face down. Panic gripped Elsa's heart, a cry leaving her lips, but silent to her ears. With a formidable burst of energy, Elsa projected her magic out towards the line of creatures, making them scatter farther away as a tall wall of ice cuts them off from the forest and surrounds them. Then the blonde ran to her sister, careful not to slip or step on anyone. Her knees skid over the snow as she drops down.

"Anna… oh, Anna… oh, what have I done to you? I'm so sorry.." Elsa's hands messily cradle Anna's head, fingers searching for a pulse on her neck. Sound was starting to come back in a very muffled tone. Anna wouldn't move. Her ears were bleeding profusely, but otherwise there seemed to be no wounds. Though the ginger's clothes seemed to be covered in blood of the creatures and the dissolved essence of them, as Elsa's own clothes were. How long had she been lying here? How long had she been waiting? Tears threatened to blur Elsa's eyes as she timidly leans down to Anna's chest. The woman's heart beat erratically, giving relief and concern at the same time. Anna was likely to freeze if she stayed out here in the dark and open field of snow… They had to get to camp with the others. Taking a deep steady breath, Elsa gathers the rest of her strength to pick up Anna's limp form bridle style and stand up on wobbly legs. She trudges into the forest, hot tears now blurring her eyes as she strains not to look at Anna's face. If she died.. No, she wouldn't die.. 'She's too strong to let that happen. Not again. Not by my hand..' "Anna, I know you're mad at me, but please wake up." After the inability to hear for so long, it was hard to tell if she said that aloud or in her head. There was no way to know how much time had passed during the fighting. Still, Anna didn't move. It was when the warm blood started to trickle over Elsa's arm that she felt her heart break into little hopeless pieces. The feelings were overwhelming and she knew it was a mistake, but it was too much to hold back. Letting herself sob, she drops down to the dirty snow and cradles the unconscious ginger in her arms. Face buried into those dark curls, Elsa stays like this against knowing she needed to keep them moving to camp, having lost the strength to keep moving. "Please… Anna, please… I'm sorry…"

Luckily, a certain fire spirit comes to their aid, rushing through the brambles and lighting aflame at the sight of the winter spirit and her sister. At the sudden heat so close to her, Elsa picks her head up to look at Bruni, a smile almost making its way to her face. 

"Bruni!" Now, that she could hear. The eerie ringing had all but vanished and her hearing was slowly crawling back. Bruni gave a little jump at his name being said, then disappeared into the snow beneath him. Fire and snow and all that. Not to mention the poor guy is barely treading on the crunchy surface of 1 foot of snow. "Oh dear.." Using a shaky cold hand, Elsa scoops him out of the snow by reference of slight wisps of smoke, since the world was suddenly pitch dark again. After setting the salamander down on Anna's lap, Elsa feels around for any nearby sticks and twigs she could fashion for something Bruni could stand on. He watches her very intently with his wide reptile eyes, only hopping onto the small snow raft when he was sure it was secure. Then his flame grew large and bright, enough so that Elsa wondered if they should scoot back in fear of getting burned. But she didn't dare do anything of the sort as Anna was now starting to move. "Anna?!" Both pale hands cup Anna's face, holding Elsa's whole world like the younger woman was a precious fragile snowglobe. She stares down at Anna, willing her to wake. Like a miracle, those light blue eyes start to slowly ease open. A cold hand was brought up to Elsa's wrist in a comforting gesture, but it was overly concerning with how frigid the touch was. 

"Elsa…" Anna croaks, her voice hoarse. During the fighting, it was quite possible she was yelling till the end. A battle cry lost to the night. Anyone close enough would have been deafened before even hearing it. That thought made Elsa even sadder. Yes, it was preferable that the whole fighting didn't happen to begin with even when they had no choice, but Anna's strength and fiery spirit carried out through her voice and actions. Now those were lost to the damned screams and the dark of night. "Did we win?" Elsa's tears drip down onto Anna's neck, a shorter sob emitting from the older woman. All she could do was shake her head and then bury her face down onto her sister's neck while the ginger now started to gain a mindful consciousness. Distraught and disappointment cloud Anna's eyes, bringing almost frustrated tears. The anger would have been much more intense if the splitting headache wasn't preventing her from exerting herself even that much. Elsa's arms wrap very tightly around Anna, afraid for them both and the soldiers alone in these woods. Only Ahtohallan knew right now if all the survivors made it to camp. Anna tries to hold Elsa the same, but was finding difficulty in doing so without her headache throbbing painfully against her temple. "Elsa… my head hurts.." The queen's wistful tears wet her cheeks, but came very quietly in contrast to Elsa's. As of now, they had no idea if the damages from these creatures would be permanent, and they didn't have a cure for their theorized infection. 

"I know, baby…" The blonde presses soft desperate kisses to Anna's head, wishing it would do something to ease her lover's pain. In a way, they did help. They brought waves of comfort to Anna and let her eyes gently close again. Elsa allowed her to doze to the purple fire light Bruni provided them, only hoping that after waking once to warmth, she would do it again. Moving her head to the younger's chest as she did back at the field, she listens very closely for Anna's heartbeat and finds it thudding quickly. That couldn't be a good sign, but at least she was alive. If Anna had laid there in that field of bodies and was only unconscious, maybe there was hope that the others out there were too. Anything to give the remaining soldiers strength and morale. She very carefully adjusts herself to pick Anna up again, now standing with a lot more willpower than she had before. Bruni takes his cue to extinguish and crawls his warm little body up Elsa and onto Anna's stomach. The bleeding had since stopped after Anna awoke and thankfully didn't continue as Elsa walked them both through the darkness. It was strange… she couldn't hear any of the clicking that was mentioned in Honeymaron's story. Was she immune because she was a spirit? 

The thought trailed off to a dead end just as Elsa caught a glimpse of the camp. Loud murmurings arose from the lit area, though indistinguishable because of how many overlapped each other. Crying was an undertone to the murmurings, giving a horrible tension even before reaching this place of huddled despair. Elsa walked past solemn soldiers guarding the camp's perimeter, a heavy feeling weighing in her stomach. They didn't look at her, nor at Anna. Though as she was blessed with the warm firelight of the center campfire, she felt relief washing over her at the sight of Honeymaron. The brunette seemed to have suffered the same wound as Anna, evident from the drying blood on her neck. She had brought a wet rag with her when standing to meet Elsa at the fire, and immediately started to rub it carefully over Anna's ears just as she took a breath to say something. 

"The others… are they..?" Honeymaron couldn't get the question out, afraid of anyone being dead. Though her face made it clear how desperate she was to hold on and stay strong, if not for herself, than for the people she knew and loved. Some people had already broken down. A whole camp of hope lost soldiers was no help to anyone. However, Elsa had little news to uplift her friend, let alone to rally the group again. The mission was a failure and they had no further knowledge of the creatures. 

"I'm not sure. They could be unconscious just as Anna is. We need to gather a group and go back. We… we have to find out. We can't just leave them." Already, Elsa felt a major urgency to get back to the field and drag back every one of the bodies she led into the ambush, even if she herself collapsed in doing so. "I think I've held off the creatures, but I'm not sure the barrier will keep them there too long. Only Ahtohallan knows if they can somehow dig under the ground or do some unspeakable grotesque trick to get through." Honeymaron nods, her brown gaze going soft while she watches Anna's sleeping expression. 

"I'll round up a good group of soldiers ready to go back. You need to stay here in case anything gets into camp." Elsa was going to argue, but the hard look Honeymaron gives her makes her silent. "Elsa, look around. They need you here. They don't feel safe anymore, the infection took that from them." Her icy blue gaze travels around the camp, falling on soldiers in green uniforms twitching and soldiers of forest expertise glancing back and forth and jumping at any little sound, including the noises that didn't exist. "We know there will be danger waiting for us when we go back," Elsa's attention moves back to Honeymaron and the gentle sound of her voice, "but there is a presence of danger here, too. Please, keep them safe." The winter spirit took a deep breath, as if the oxygen would make her thoughts easier to understand, then nodded in final agreement with Honeymaron. 

"Be careful…" Honeymaron gives Elsa a smirk before turning away and heading towards the small group of soldiers she was previously talking with. They all stood, glancing in Elsa's direction as Honeymaron spoke, and gathered their weapons for the dark trek through the forest. Not all of the soldiers had found their way back to this camp, but there were two other smaller camps stationed nearby. If anything were to happen to either, it should be in quick enough distance to help. Anna squirming in Elsa's grip brought the blonde back to what she was doing before, and she brought Anna over to a small vacant hut. Most of them remained empty, the soldiers being too restless to stay inside and just wait. While few had fainted before or after reaching camp and were brought inside the safety of it. The wooden door thunks closed behind her as Elsa brings her sister to the closest cot. As she's adjusting the pillow, Anna's eyes try to open again. 

"Mmm Elsa…" Anna mumbles something incoherent to herself. 

"Yes, I'm here." Trying to muster a comforting smile, Elsa looks down at the younger woman while wrapping a blanket hide around her. Though as she sat down on the edge of the cot, Anna sits upright to hug Elsa very tightly. It was like the ginger squeezed the soft emotions right out of the wall she had been trying to conceal them behind. Burning tears start to blur her vision again, streaming now down her pale cheeks. She turns herself in the tight grip to hug Anna back. Warm tears then dripping onto her shoulders gave away that her sister was crying, too. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have left you, I should've-" Her apology was quickly cut off by a familiar pair of lips brashly finding her own, though it certainly wasn't an unwelcome interruption. Anna's fingers had tangled themselves into the lower platinum tendrils of Elsa's hair, and Elsa's own did quick work to bury into Anna's ginger curls as well. It felt like eons had passed since they last embraced like this, only making the fireworks of feelings that much more explosive. When Anna pulls back, Elsa couldn't stop herself from following those addictive lips and kissing her sister with a hot passion that had been welling in her heart for the past week since they parted. The ginger seems to be okay with the return for a moment before gently easing the older woman back. 

"Elsa… a-about the proposal.." Elsa blinks in confusion, surprised Anna would bring it up after… what she had said about it. Anna made it clear how it had been more on the conditions to be together rather than not wanting to, but the rejection still cut deep. 

"Oh, Anna, that… Is this really the best time to-" Her question is interrupted by two slim fingers on her mouth, shushing the sorceress. Though they slowly retract as the younger queen speaks again. 

"I've been thinking about it m-more than I should be, probably. I can't… I can't focus on anything. We… I hurt you, and I didn't mean to.." Sadness cracks Anna's voice, tears now streaming without restriction. "I love you, so much! You're everything to me.." She seemed so distraught on the subject. It made Elsa feel even worse for ever proposing in the first place. Should have known better. Should have known it could never work. Arendelle was what Elsa perceived everything to be for Anna. The woman would never give up the kingdom if there was an option not to. 

"Don't cry…" Even as she said that, Elsa could feel her own tears continuing down her face while she goes to wipe away Anna's. "Arendelle needs you, I understand… and I still love you. With all of my heart and more." The Arendellian queen shakes her head.

"No! There has to be a way… " As Anna starts to shiver again, Elsa slowly moves away so she could light the materials in a steel bowl waiting in the middle of the hut. Next to it was a bunch of matches, though she only needed one to strike perfectly. As soon as the fire hits the material in the bowl, it lights in a small bonfire, the smoke wafting up into the segment of open ceiling above it. "Elsa, come back, please…" Elsa hadn't planned to stray long after she lit the fire, but the ice queen had a painful feeling in her stomach that moving off the cot wasn't what Anna meant. Her dark gaze lifted from the flame to look at Anna, finding the girl to be shaking with the force of her sobs. 

"Oh, Anna…" Hurrying to join her on the cot, Elsa tightly wraps her arms around the younger woman. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." She tugs the blanket up and around her sister, who gives no resistance, just tries to hold onto Elsa's arms. 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Anna whispers, now leaning her head onto Elsa's shoulder. "But thank you. Mmm… warm hugs." Never had Elsa seen such desperation in Anna's eyes for anything. It was almost scary… 

"You know I can't leave the forest, Anna. I have a duty here." Elsa sighs and presses a soft kiss to the younger's head. "Not to mention these creatures are turning out to be a much bigger problem than anticipated…" Part of her was nervous to be in here instead of out in camp with the other restless warriors, but she wanted to make sure Anna was ok and resting before doing so. 

"How do you know you're not the one who brought them here in the first place?" 

For a split second, Elsa had looked away to the fire as it threatened to flicker out. When she looked back to Anna with confusion about the accusation, the ginger was asleep in her arms. It really wasn't like Anna to say something like that… Not that Elsa had seen her do so. Maybe it was in her head. Maybe it was someone outside the tent. Being very slow and careful not to wake Anna up, Elsa slides off the cot and lays the woman's head down onto the pillow. Then, being careful not to kick the bowl of fire either, she walks out of the hut and checks for anyone who was nearby. There was no one. The soldiers were gathered very closely to the center campfire, discussing and twitching in unison together. As Elsa goes to join them, they all point their weapons to her in a sudden jolt, making her stumble back in surprise. 

"Oh, your majesty! Our sincerest apologies…" The Arendellian soldiers close to her drop their weapons and rush to help her off the snow, but she brushes them off with a soft smile and forgiveness. 

"Aha don't worry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. What are you guys talking about?" Elsa only got a short glance around the survivors before all of their attention turns to murmuring outside the camp perimeter. There was a moment of silence and then Honeymaron comes around one of the huts, dragging an unconscious Ryder into camp who adorned several deep cuts along his chest as well as blood coating his ears. The other Northuldran warriors also each carried an unconscious survivor. They had planned out this raid for so long, how could it go so horribly? Was Elsa really the one who had attracted more of these things from wherever they came from..? "Honeymaron!" She runs over to the brunette, quickly scooping up Ryder's legs to help carry him into the nearest hut. "What did you find out? Are they all-"

"All unconscious, but not for long if they freeze to death. There's so many! We don't have the time or the people. We can't leave camp defenseless." Honeymaron seemed out of breath and panicked, her cool exterior from before now gone. She shakes her head, adjusting and readjusting Ryder's head on the pillow because of the bleeding. "We ran into one of those things on the way here and it…" Letting the sentence trail off with frustration, Honeymaron looks around for and grabs a box of wound cleaning supplies. Before all this happened, they had made sure to have one in every hut just in case. There might not have been time to rush from the medic to every individual person in need. At least this wasn't the worst possible outcome, but it was definitely not what they imagined. Elsa was about to ask more questions, when another presence entered the hut. Both women turn to see Yelena in the hut doorway, looking furious and speechless. 

"Yelena-" Just as the winter spirit goes to talk and find out why Yelena had come from her stationed camp, the older chief talks over her. 

"What did you do to us?" Her voice was far from harsh. Instead, it was solemn and filled to the brim with dread. "You… you said you were here to protect us." As fear started invading Elsa's veins, she could see the floorboards beneath her starting to creak with ice, the patterns rippling over the wood. In attempts to calm herself, she searches for an explanation. 

"I-it was an accident! I didn't know this would happen, Yelena! I am here to protect you. All of you!" Grimacing, the old leader shakes her head, eyes caught on the growing ice. 

"Some job you've done. You are nothing more than a worthless spirit. One we no longer need listen to" Panic chokes the air in Elsa's throat. Everything had seemed to have frozen and turned black besides the two of them. 

"No! No, I'm not!" As Yelena herself starts to become a black figure, she draws a spear and drives the blade into the ice below them, cracking it open as if they were over a large gaping hole and causing Elsa to fall through into its depths.  
_________________________________

Waking with a start, Elsa jolts upright, her heart beating hard against her chest. Her thighs straddle Anna's bare waist as she sat up, having little room to part from each other on the library couch. The woman beneath her was nude down to the last inch after their game of strip-poker from last night. Registering that, Elsa let herself calm down. It was just a dream. Most of it anyways. The creatures… they were real, and they were a problem that needed to be fixed still. Though, for now, Elsa watches Anna shift in her sleep from the missing weight upon her body, a soft smile finding Elsa's cherry red lips. 

Just as Elsa leans down to return to her lover, she could barely hear the sound of the library door start to creak open. Before panic could even enter her being again, her reflexes threw her hand towards the door, slamming it shut with ice to the door and frame. The maiden just outside with a stack of books in her hands ends up falling back and toppling her stack with a startled yelp. At the sound, Anna bolts awake and into a panic of her own, suddenly pulling herself out from under Elsa and onto the floor so she could grab her clothes. They needed an excuse and fast. Elsa's quick thinking only saved them half the way, just like every other time this had happened. It was like a routine at this point and couldn't save them forever. This whole situation made the blonde frustrated beyond what she could express, though her exterior was frozen solid like the ice sticking the library door. If she hadn't woken when she did, their mess would be much worse. It made her want a way of life where they could wake up any way they wanted to together, and it be ok. 

"Elsa?" Anna whisper yells, concerned for the look of distraught on her older sister's face. There was always the initial panic when this happens, but it had occurred so much that they had fallen into rhythm of throwing ideas to each other. Right now, Elsa was silent in her thoughts. Thinking… if only there was a way to pull Anna from this kingdom life. To make her Elsa's forever and have Anna always by her side. Something… something like a proposal. The ginger's voice and this impossible idea invasion broke her from the frozen stance she was in. 

"Oh, Anna. Uhm don't worry, you get dressed and I'll handle this one." Standing from the couch, she waves icy blue dust around herself to change the ice gown into her more regal white forest dress. Anna herself was dressed in the loose clothing from last night, hardly qualified to be sleepwear, but it wasn't supposed to be. If anything, that made Elsa's excuse conjuring easier. However, Anna takes a step to Elsa, light blue eyes gazing into those dark blues. The younger woman's hand reaches up to brush strands of beautiful platinum hair away from her lover's eyes. 

"Elsa..?" The way she said that made Elsa's breath hitch. Concern edged Anna's gaze and voice, but Elsa couldn't ease her mind yet. Knocks on the door made that obvious. Instead, she delicately wipes her own lipstick from the younger woman's lips. 

"Spirits… I wish you were mine." That seemed to jerk Anna away in confusion, but Elsa wasn't about to explain those words either. The ice sorceress swiftly makes her way to the library door and thaws the door so she could open it. As she does so, she barely misses the maiden's fist as the old woman goes to continue her insistent knocking. "Ah, hey!"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I-" Her gaze falls through the open library door and onto the queen, making her feel worse. "I swear I'm here for good reason, I didn't know it was… you two, who were in here." With a soft smile, Elsa waves away the nuisance of the situation. 

"Not a thing to worry about. Tell you what, I'll trade you. Take the Queen to her chambers, and I'll return your stack of books to the shelf." The maiden blinks in surprise, Anna doing the same. "She and I seemed to have stayed up too late reading and fell asleep, again. What can you do, right? Next time we should just bring bedding with us…"

"Wait- what?" Anna's voice gave away she would've prefered knowing this plan before going along with it, but was in a sleepy enough tone as to not discount the confusion. Looking over to give Anna a look that was begging her to trust this, Elsa slacks herself against the doorframe. "Oh. Uh yeah, Marie, will you accompany me?" Still looking slack jawed and a bit tense to even be doing this, the maid nods very quickly. "Great! Elsa, I-" Knowing exactly what Anna was going to say, Elsa shook her head in an answer of "no". However, Anna gave the older royal a hard stare that gave Elsa wisps of dream flashbacks. "I expect to see you before you leave." Elsa tilts her chin up, albit defiantly, but gives a calm tone. 

"Will do, your majesty." She shakes her head and moves away from the door to start picking up books, Anna then moving past her but not before checking out that sweet ass. Ah, the willpower it took not to tap that. As the two disappear down the hallway, Elsa watches them before dashing into the library again to gather the boy's clothes off the couch. With her icy magic, she draws the books in and haphazardly sends them to the shelves, accidentally frosting them over. As she dashes back to the door, she slams it closed behind her and looks both ways down the hall. It would be a very bad time to forget now where Kristoff's room was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this didn't take me forever to update, ok? Hope you enjoyed 🧡

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter to come eventually- soon! ;)


End file.
